


Alwara

by GATESTRIDER



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, Gen, SGA, Wraith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2505329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GATESTRIDER/pseuds/GATESTRIDER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Sheppard and his team are in trouble - what else is new?! </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first SGA fiction and my first fiction in English, so I apologize for all eventual mistakes. I thank dear Kath for proof-reading and her suggestions. Big thanks go to my very good friend Wraithperfection who got me hooked on SGA in the first place. She was a source of inspiration and support throughout the entire writing process.   
> I hope you'll enjoy and I am looking forward to your comments.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis, and/or any SGA character. This story is for entertainment purposes only, and is strictly non-profit. I only claim ownership of my original characters, the plot and other plot-related bits.

**Alwara by GATESTRIDER**

The puddle-jumper appeared and a moment later it vanished. Space stargate was inactive again. The planet with a bluish hue looked so familiar that Sheppard suddenly felt a pang of homesickness. A moon in the orbit completed an illusion of the Earth.

"Oh. My. God. Did you see that?!"- gasped McKay.

"Yeah... It's kind of weird..."- answered Sheppard through the clenched teeth. He wasn't about to show to the others how much he was touched by the mere similarity between this world and his home planet. Teyla and Ronon looked at them expectantly.

"It looks like Earth. Kind of..."- he explained quietly.

"Are you kidding me? Kind of? It looks _exactly_ like the Earth..."- protested McKay. Suddenly he stopped himself.

"Ok, so not _exactly_ like the Earth... The continents are different. And the oceans are much smaller..."

The puddle jumper descended from the upper atmosphere and now they had a full view of the planet's surface.

 

_... The Stargate opened, and darts came through..._

_... one of them accidently hit the cloaked puddle-jumper..._

_... they both crashed, the dart exploded..._

 

Sheppard managed to more or less successfully crash-land the thing in the forest. He missed a couple of big boulders covered with the moss and hit a few trees, trashed through the undergrowth and made a deep long groove in the ground before the jumper came into a wobbly stop. Almost unbearable screeching of the metal under strain finally stopped. The sudden silence was punctuated with the sounds of darts in the distance. Luckily, the crashed dart bounced off the jumper and ended up many miles eastward. Not so luckily, the jumper was now visible and a thin line of smoke began to rise from a damaged engines.

 

Ronon grunted, pushed aside some debris that covered him and unsteadily moved towards Teyla. She was still strapped in her seat and unconscious. Suddenly she came to with a jolt.

"You OK?"- Ronon put his hand on her shoulder, looking pretty banged up himself. Teyla focused, looked at him and then around.

"Yes, I think so... John and Rodney?"

"Don't know... Let me..." Ronon cut off the seat straps with his knife, because she was struggling with the buckle. The Athosian thanked him with a tense smile.

 

Worried, they removed the largest pieces of the debris covering their friends. McKay was curled up between his and Sheppard's seat, his left arm at odd angle, obviously broken. Coming to consciousness he made a soft wailing sound.

"I'll look after him, you take care of John."

Ronon carefully removed the pieces of a broken metal from Sheppard. The jumper had taken a blow to that side and during the crash it had buckled in, trapping his legs. Painful sigh came from a bruised lips. His fingers were still gripping the jumper's controls, knuckles bleeding. Ronon swore under his breath.

"You just have to keep doing this, don't you?"- He growled trying to look under the dashboard. Crushed metal, exposed wiring and some blood were only things he could see.

"I thought that was a pretty good crash-landing..." – The harsh whisper brought a relieved smile to Ronon's face.

"More crash than landing... Can you move?"

Sheppard leaned back in his chair, his face scowling in pain. Sweat broke on his forehead.

"My legs are trapped... I think... the left one is broken..."

Ronon grunted and looked at Teyla. She had managed to immobilize McKay's arm in the splints. He was sitting, barely conscious.

"We'll get you out, buddy..."- Ronon's voice was almost gentle, and that worried Sheppard. The pain was bad, but there was something else... The buzz in his head made it hard to concentrate.

"Teyla and Rodney?"

"We are fine, John."- She answered softly, coming closer. Sheppard smiled at her with his eyes closed. The pain got worse.

"We are certainly not... FINE! My arm is broken... And it hurts like hell!"- protested McKay from his seat.

"I fixed it. And put it in the splints."- explained Teyla with a strained smile. Ronon furiously rounded on McKay.

"You're fine. He is stuck in here... With a broken leg... and who knows what else... So, shut up."- The growl was quiet, right next to Rodney's ear. McKay didn't dare to move.

"Sorry... We're all stuck in here..." Finally, it sank in. "Oh, you mean he is..." His eyes were transfixed with the rage on Ronon's face.

"How could I know? Really, I'm sorry..." - The whisper sounded desperate and Ronon dimmed intensity of his stare a little. McKay started to breathe again, protectively clutching his bandaged and immobilized arm. Then he remembered something.

"Wraith... We're not cloaked, are we?...'thought so..." His muttering trailed off. Ronon exchanged a glance with Teyla, but McKay didn't notice. He was lost in his own thoughts for couple of seconds and then asked bluntly:

"Could you un-stuck Sheppard?"

Ronon just bared his teeth and grunted. Again.

        

With supplies from the med-kit Teyla did her best with the most severe cuts on Sheppard's hands and a few other injuries. He refused to take the painkillers.

"I want my head to stay clear... We don't have time for this, you know that..." The strain in Sheppard's voice was disquieting.

"Yes... Wraith will soon be here..." She glanced upward anxiously, then lowered eyes to her friend and smiled reassuringly. "But not just yet."

"Good. So, let's get you out of here."- boomed Ronon, tearing apart what was left of a dashboard. He worked with his bare hands and a long pole he tore from a side of the puddle-jumper.

McKay winced every time he tossed aside the part of some sensitive equipment. To his defense, he also winced when Sheppard gasped.

"Stop! It's too tight...” Sheppard’s face was distorted, beaded with sweat, eyes firmly shut, deep lines furrowing his forehead.

Ronon stopped his desperate action and growled in frustration. Teyla sighed, gently wiping Sheppard’s face. He grabbed her hand, and opened his eyes. The pain and determination in them made Teyla flinch inwardly.

"You must go! Now!"- His voice was harsh and pleading at the same time.

"No!"- Ronon almost barked, then crouched and leaned to stare in his friend's eyes. "No, I won't leave you..."- he repeated softly, a strange twitch passing across his bloodstained face.

"But then... They will... No!" McKay looked quite distraught with the idea of abandoning Sheppard. Teyla put her hand on his shoulder and shook her head.

"We won't leave you."- She whispered.

Sheppard smiled at his friends, or at least tried to.

"Look... You have no choice... And... It's AN ORDER!"

"I'm sorry Colonel, but you are not in a position to give that kind of order." Teyla's calm demeanor confirmed her determination. Her mind was made up.

Ronon grinned. "And you're welcome to court-martial us when we get back on Atlantis."

"I don't have to take orders... I'm a civilian. And I'm NOT going to leave you." McKay actually stood up, proudly declaring that. Ronon and Teyla exchanged a puzzled looks followed by an approving grin.

Sheppard leaned back in his seat and looked at them through the half-closed eyelids. "Great..."- he muttered quietly,"...A mutiny..." The bitter smile reached his eyes. His right hand fell on a holster and reached for his side arm, but was far too slow. Ronon's fingers lashed forward and he grabbed Sheppard's wrist.

"Don't even think about it..." The giant growled, disarming his friend, a strange look on his face.

"What would you do? Shoot us?"- sputtered McKay indignantly.

"No, Rodney." Teyla looked crestfallen.

Sheppard closed his eyes, breathing heavily. "Crap." And then, in a flat voice: "You should go."

McKay finally figured out what had just happened. Or almost happened.

"He wanted to... My God!" The scientist looked genuinely upset.

"Are you completely out of your mind?!" - He shouted at Sheppard. Atlantis's military commander looked at his friend. Rodney backed away from the sheer desperation in those eyes.

"Look, Rodney, I'm stuck and likely to bleed to death anyway." He raised a finger to stop an oncoming protest. "We are scheduled to report to the Atlantis in an hour, and they wouldn't presume that we are in trouble for at least another three. So we may expect some help in about four hours or more. Our communication is down and the Wraith will be on us any minute now. You should go and try to avoid the buggers until help comes." That said, Sheppard caught Ronon's eye.

"Take them to safety..."

Ronon stubbornly shook his dreadlocks.

"No! We can hold'em off until help comes! Don't you DARE give up! You hear me?" Not paying attention to Sheppard's sinister glare he went into the back of the jumper and rummaged for a few minutes through the debris. He came back with some weapons, grinning triumphantly. "These are good. We will ambush them. They won't know what hit 'em."

...

The sound of a dart in low flight pierced the air above the jumper. And then two more became visible on the horizon. Teyla and Ronon exchanged determined glances. Ronon grinned. It was one of his dark smiles and she couldn't resist smiling back. They moved their weapons in a position, getting ready to shoot the first enemy on sight.

 

"Aw, crap!"- swore McKay, feeling more frustrated than ever, helplessly listening to the approaching darts. The firearm in his hands was not nearly enough to make him feel less helpless. This definitely wasn't his line of expertise, but the thought of his even more helpless friend, trapped and injured, gave him an uncharacteristic burst of selfless bravery. Clutching the weapon with his right hand he nestled behind a pile of boulders just outside the jumper, covering the damaged door.

...

The first dart was smoking. They heard it crash somewhere beyond the horizon. Another one flew over and started spinning uncontrollably when Ronon and Teyla took a shot at it, hitting the target with precision. But the third dart came in too fast, from another direction, sweeping through the damaged jumper with a transport beam. It was gone in a split second, leaving the desperate members of Sheppard's team in dismay. When they reached the cockpit, it was empty.

 

"The Old One took him. I know where." A young voice startled even Ronon. McKay jumped and almost fell, cursing. Teyla turned just in time to stop Ronon shooting his gun at a skinny girl standing where the jumper back hatch used to be. Her golden-red hair shone in the sunlight, tied in an impressive ponytail almost on the top of her head, its waves reaching down to the waist. Clothed in a combination of the animal fur, doeskin and a rough, homespun fabric, the girl looked like she belonged to the wild nature behind her. With the emphasis on the WILD. Armed with a wide blade she carried in the scabbard tied to her thigh and a long staff loosely held in the right hand she appeared to be anything but helpless, despite her obvious youth. Gray-blue eyes seemed to look right through them. She smiled sweetly.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to frighten you. But we should be moving if we want to save your friend. Oh, and you can call me Alwara." - That said, she turned on her heel and walked away.

Ronon went after her in a second, with Teyla following closely behind. McKay took a few careful steps, clutching his injured arm but then hurried along, trying to catch up.

"Hey, kid! Where do you think you're going?" - Ronon's hand looked enormously big, grabbing the girl's fur-clad shoulder. He only wanted to make her to turn around, but was flat on his back in a split second instead. Moment later, a great wolf-like creature landed heavily on his chest, knocking the air out of his lungs, growling, pinning him to the ground and showing its impressive teeth.

"Reena, STOP IT! He wouldn't hurt me!"

The girl's shout stopped Teyla from shooting at the beast and the beast from taking a bite into the Ronon's face.

"She thought you're gonna hurt me... Don't try to hit her! She will kill you if you do!" The warning came just in time.

"STOP STRUGGLING! Reena, GET OFF HIM, before you hurt each other!"- The sharply delivered order was clearly expected to be obeyed without a delay.

Ronon tried to move and got a low growl in his face for his trouble. Suddenly, the beast jumped off him, looked straight into his eyes and then to the knife he held in his hand. To his amazement, creature nodded at him in the familiar way of a warrior who had met his match. He was about to plunge the knife into the beast's side when the girl shouted the first time and he changed his mind in the last second. Reena had just let him know that she was aware of that. Slowly, he nodded back.

 

"Sorry 'bout that... You shouldn't grab people like that, anyway." The girl looked embarrassed and annoyed at the same time.

"Guess I shouldn't."- Ronon sourly smiled back at her.

"What was that all about?"- The loud, sputtering protest came from McKay who had seen only the end of the little skirmish. His gaze fell on a creature that looked much like a wolf, but was as big as a bear. Even Ronon looked normal-sized, almost short, standing next to it. Rodney stood with his mouth wide open, and then clamped it shut.

"What is... this?... Ronon... Teyla..." - he muttered finally.

"This is Reena. She is... with our guide?"- Carefully explained Teyla, diplomatically putting it like a question aimed at the girl.

"Yes. She is my friend... and a self-appointed protector." Alwara smiled wryly. The beast-like creature nudged her gently and she ran her fingers through the thick black-gray hair in return.

"They are all right... Let's go to find Sheppard." Ronon flashed a smile at the girl and her companion and started walking towards the line of trees.

"Hey, you! Not that way!"

Ronon looked at Alwara intently for a moment, and then shrugged.

"Lead the way."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three small craft landed in a glade surrounded by the primal forest. The engines were turned off and a group of heavily armed people came out, moving with a purpose, carrying out some metal boxes. A few antigrav-bikes appeared, with their lightly armored riders. Short, sharp words were said and a whole group went under the trees. One of the craft took off and sped away above the forest. The sounds of nature ceased for a few moments and then continued, but more quietly.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

The Wraith's long fingers found their way along Sheppard's prone body, all the time mindful of the piercing claws. Knowing its prey was essential for any predator. Todd's knowledge of human anatomy and physiology was very extensive, to say the least... after all, ten thousand years of practice had made him an expert in the field...It took the Wraith less than a minute to accurately assess Sheppard's injuries.

...

Sheppard opened his eyes and wished he hadn't. His body was numb, but the pain was bearable and he was in a cocoon. He bit his lower lip anxiously and regretted it immediately. It was still sore from the hit he took in the jumper crash.

"Crap."- was his comment on the general state of things.

"Is this a way to greet the one who saved you, Sheppard? And might I add: again."- A familiar voice boomed with satisfaction.

"I'd say it's just the right way. And it was a draw last time I counted..." A sardonic smile spread across Sheppard's face, reaching his eyes.

"So... all bets are off'?" The Wraith stood in front of the cocoon grinning at him.

"If you want to put it that way... But you know my people will come for me..."

He was interrupted by loud multi-tonal laughter.

"You keep on amusing me Shepparrrd..."

Atlantis's military commander snorted.

"I heard two darts crashed before you picked me up. I wouldn't like to be in your shoes when my team comes around looking for me."

"Aaa... And you think they will come to your rescue - in time?"- The Wraith smiled wolfishly, amusement sparkling in his golden-yellow eyes. He was clearly very satisfied with himself. Sheppard looked at him wondering what's really going on. He didn't appreciate the idea that he played some role in the Wraith's God-knows-what plan.

"You better hope they do, because if I'm alive I can order Ronon not to kill you." He flashed his teeth in a bright smirk.

It was an odd sight, a man in a cocoon smiling spitefully at the Wraith in front of him. The Wraith shook his white, untidy mane laughing. He gave a sign to the faceless drones standing by his side. They took the human out of the cocoon without much consideration for his injuries. He almost screamed when they pulled him out and his unsupported broken leg hit the ground. His left trouser leg was soaked in blood. Obeying an unspoken command, the drones laid him more gently on the ground and left, leaving Sheppard alone with their master.

"I forgot how badly injured you are..." - the Wraith whispered hoarsely and carefully placed his feeding hand on Sheppard's chest.

"All bets are off, huh?"- grinned Sheppard in defiance. The Wraith showed his pointed translucent-white teeth and growled in return:

"Will you ever learn...Sheppaaarrrd?"

All he got for an answer was a painful gasp. Followed by a scream.

...

When the agony threatened to render him unconscious it suddenly ceased. Disoriented, Sheppard opened his eyes. The Wraith was standing above him with an amused look on his pale green face. The pain almost completely gone, Atlantis's military commander tried and succeeded in moving the injured leg. It was a bit numb, crawling with pins and needles, but not broken. The deep wound had stopped bleeding and was healed.

A confused smile curled his lips.

"This time... I was sure... I was a goner." There was still a tremor in his voice. With mixed feelings he regarded his smug captor. The Wraith stood with hands clasped behind his back, looking down on Sheppard, a white hair falling in untidy strands around the pale green face veined with fine gray lines. Thin lips gave an impression of a half-concealed smile. Golden-yellow eyes watched the captive with an open interest, if a little disdainfully.

Colonel Sheppard's mind was racing, reconsidering the situation and then, suddenly, his own smile vanished.

"Why? Why do you need me? What do you want?" _What have you been up to?_ Anger was rising from somewhere inside, washing over the brief feeling of gratitude. He stood up, still insecure on his feet. Powered by the sudden burst of rage he almost lunged at his captor, but then pushed back that urge with a deep breath. He had no chance of inflicting any harm on the tall slender figure in front of him. The Wraith cocked his head with that faint smile on his thin lips, evidently aware of the brief inner battle that Sheppard had just fought.

"Hmmm... I want you to stay alive and well. For now." The Wraith's creepy smile widened. Sheppard sneered in reply. And then changed his tactic.

"What are you doing here anyway?"- He asked conversationally, carefully observing his captor. Who decided to play along. _For now_.

"This planet has recently become a part of my territory, Sheppard."

"You mean your feeding ground... Well, I'm glad to say that here's nobody to feed on. Seems to me that you've been scammed at this deal."

"Hmmm... That is yet to be seen."- The Wraith smiled pointedly at Sheppard.

"O, please! Are you trying to tell me that you've been through all this trouble of healing - just to make a meal out of me?"- Sneered Atlantis's military commander.

Then he lowered his voice conspiratorially - "Look, don't get me wrong, I appreciate what you've done and all, but now would be a good time to let me go and we'll call it even. I could convince my people to leave you alone. There's nothing of interest for us on this planet..."

The Wraith hissed, clearly annoyed. He lurched towards Sheppard threateningly. Greenish-grey eyes widened, but the irritating smile was still on Sheppard's face.

"I don't suppose you're gonna tell me what is really so interesting on this rock? Though, I admit it's quite beautiful here: secluded, peaceful... Right place for taking a refuge from the stress of daily life..."- he pursed his lips, provokingly staring at the Wraith who suddenly turned away. Two faceless drones reappeared, grabbed Sheppard's arms and half led half carried him to a cell across the hall. Hard, organic-looking mesh closed behind him with an ominous hiss. The Wraith gave his prisoner a short look over the shoulder, slowly walking away. Thin lips twitched in a sinister grin.

"You will find out in time, Sheppard. When I capture the rest of your team."

With the smile effectively erased from his face, Sheppard was left alone in his cell. Cursing.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

"It's empty, Boss!" The yell came from a wrecked puddle jumper surrounded by heavily armed, mean looking men.

"There's some blood in here, but no bodies. So, they're dragging the wounded along. It won't be hard to get rid of them..."

"Boss! You have to look at this! I've found some tracks!"

"So, what am I looking at?"

"These prints are from a big Targal, the largest I've ever seen... It attacked one of them, large man, by the look of it... And this IS interesting: it let him live... They left together..."

"How long ago?"

"Maybe an hour, or little more..."

"All right! You, Rick and Lynus track them on foot. The rest of us will set up the trap. And try not to reveal yourself too soon. I want this Targal ALIVE!"

Three men backed up from the threatening glare of their employer.

"Move out and do your job!"- He barked. They hurried to obey.

"Idiots."- sneered the one they called Boss. He was still angry about four other Targals they had tried to capture alive, but ended up only with trophy-hides and heads. He'd got a good price for them, but it was nothing compared with a live Targal. This time he had made sure that there were only the best in his team. And that they had enough technical support to ensure the success of this hunt. It wasn't cheap, but it would pay off quite nicely when he sells the beast.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reena stopped, raised her head and sniffed the air. The grey-black hair on her back rose while a low growl sounded deep in her throat. Alwara froze and Ronon stared intently around. Rodney opened his mouth to ask what was going on, but a firm grip on his arm and a warning look from Teyla made him shut it again. His eyes darted around in panic.

"Someone's hunting us." Hardly finishing the sentence, Alwara pulled her blade out of the scabbard. "Go to the right, uphill, or you will be trapped. I'll be back soon." And they were gone. With the gun in his hand, Ronon bared teeth at the spot where she was standing a few seconds earlier and grabbed Rodney's arm.

"You heard her. Move!"

...

Teyla closed her eyes, concentrating. "It's not the Wraith."

"No. But they ARE hunting us." Ronon's voice turned into a hoarse whisper.

"Yes..."

McKay's hard breathing was interrupted by an occasional curse.

"I should've stayed by the jumper... _Gulp_... and tried to fix it... _Gulp_... At least get some communications..." Trying to catch his breath, he leaned on a towering, mossy stone.

"Be quiet, Rodney."- chided Teyla in a low voice, shooting a disapproving glance towards the scientist. He sat on the ground, clutching his broken arm protectively. This obvious attempt to remind Teyla of his injury got him only an annoyed look from her and an even more annoyed growl from Ronon.

 

It was a good place for observing their surroundings, secluded by the huge fallen tree, slightly raised, like a large step on the hillside. The slope on their left was steep, but not impossible to climb, covered in trees and big boulders.

 

"You should try the radio, maybe it's our guys." - McKay whispered, pleadingly watching his companions. Ronon and Teyla exchanged meaningful glances. Teyla nodded and touched her radio, calling in, but got only static. Ronon tried the same, with the same result.

"'Guess we're on our own." The giant grinned ruefully. At the same time shots echoed through the forest. Rodney flinched.

"The kid!"- breathed Ronon and ran downhill. Teyla hesitated for a long moment.

"Go!"- yelled Rodney. She looked at him in dismay, but gave a short nod and went after Ronon.

"Stay here! Hide!" Her words were still in the air but she was already gone.

...

Reena moved with the ease and the elegance typical of predators. Targals were solitary hunters, but this one hunted in a pair with her friend and that made them even more dangerous. Senses sharpened by her blindness and a life in the wilderness, Alwara heard the hunters long before Reena saw them. Looking through Reena's eyes was now a second nature to her. The odd feeling of disorientation was gone a long time ago, about a year after they hunted together for the first time.

Alwara gave a low growl and watched the hunter flinch. A wolfish grin spread across her face. _Scared, are you?_  The man raised a long-muzzled weapon and aimed it at the big-leafed shrub he heard the noise from. Alwara calmly observed as the bluish ray scorched the leaves on the place she was standing a second before.

Reena was done with observing now. She leapt and snapped the hunter's neck while his weapon was still aimed at her friend's hiding place. Alwara felt the Targal's rage and tried to calm her. Then she heard and smelt another two hunters. Reena left her victim and followed the new scent and Alwara's thoughts.

The hunters were on each side of them, making a triangle with their, now dead, companion. Reena entered their minds and shuddered. These people killed out of fun and for the profit. And they were not alone. Guns thundered from above, snapping the branches and the smaller trees behind them. Reena and Alwara started to retreat uphill, using their knowledge of every secret path and cover on the mountain. Three dead hunters were the single proof of their presence and they were left far behind them now.

...

Ronon heard the engines of a craft and hurried. The gun in his hand wasn't set to stun. Someone was hunting a child and that made him angry. The forest around him grew thick and dark, full of large, moss-grown boulders. A couple of deer-like creatures darted from the thicket, panicked by loud sounds that invaded their quiet environment. Then he saw them, men armed with unusual long-muzzled weapons, setting a sophisticated trap that included a concealed force field, stun-blasters and who knew what else, hidden in the thick undergrowth.

A roar from above followed by the thunder of heavy guns announced the arrival of the craft. Ronon swore. Teyla arrived just in time to see the Satedan charging at three heavily armed men and disposing of them without even slowing down. She took in the situation in one glance and joined him in destroying the trap.

...

A long-muzzled weapon protruded from the thick leaves, aiming at Ronon's back. A nasty grin appeared on a hard, scarred face. And then disappeared when its owner felt a sharp pain in his back.

...

"You really should pay more attention to your surroundings." Alwara and Reena came from the thicket and found themselves looking at two gun barrels. The girl smiled sweetly and tossed the hunter's weapon to Ronon.

"This could cause a lot of damage."

Satedan looked at her, then at the weapon and then at Reena. One amber eye winked. He grunted. A barely perceptible smile stole across his face.

"We should go."- warned Teyla, her eyes darting upwards. The roar from above got louder. Treetops started to shake and bend, shedding foliage.

"Yeah. These guys have some heavy artillery." Ronon glanced at the unusual weapon in his hand. Reena stared at the destroyed trap for a long moment, let out a low growl and hurried to take a position by the girl's side.

...

"You shouldn't have come back..." - scolded Alwara gently, jogging up the steep slope covered by the old trees, with the great white rocks protruding from the undergrowth. Ronon shot her an annoyed look. Teyla sighed, but kept her mouth shut and continued running. Aware of their reaction, the girl smiled to herself, then touched Reena's shoulder. Sight of the destroyed trap came into her vision.

"But I'm grateful that you did."

"You're welcome."- Grumbled Ronon, then added - "I hope McKay is where we left him." They picked up the pace and ran uphill, deeper into the primal forest, leaving behind the noise and the destruction made by the hunters.

...

The shadows grew longer and a pale dusk descended on the forest-covered mountain range. The unusual pair led their companions deep into a well hidden canyon with the crystal clear creek running on the bottom of it.

"Your friend is probably confined in caves on the other side of mountain. I have a decent hide-out up here. We will be safe for the night. And warm enough." Reena glanced at Rodney and Alwara's lips twitched.

"And you will get something to eat, too."

"Oh, good... I'm starving..."- breathed the scientist, trying to keep up with the rest of them. He was tired, in pain, scared AND hungry, but somehow managed not to whine too much. Maybe because of Ronon's dark glare or because he was genuinely worried about Sheppard, he found himself plodding for hours through the wild, dark forest, following the child and her scary companion.

"Here." Ronon put a power bar into his hand, "We'll continue to those caves." Usually that kind of a flat statement indicated that his decision was already made, but Alwara shook her head.

"No. It's too dangerous. Even Reena and I can't find a safe path through those cliffs in the darkness. It's a steep and the treacherous part of the mountain." She sounded serious, her voice giving impression of a calm authority very much like Teyla's. And Teyla smiled at the girl gratefully. She felt responsible for the injured, if annoying scientist who was barely keeping up now.

"We all could use some rest. Thank you Alwara. Reena." Teyla glanced meaningfully at Ronon. He glared at her for a moment, and then shrugged.

...

After a simple, but nourishing meal, sitting by the smokeless fire in a dry, cozily fitted out cave, Teyla politely asked the girl about the circumstances that brought her to help them. Equally politely, she obliged.

"But first I would like to explain to you how I ended up alone with Reena. It will give you a better picture of... well, of everything, I think."

"Thank you for your confidence, Alwara." Teyla nodded respectfully. She didn't want to pry, but she was really curious about the girl and her companion.

"They came when I was a very small child, I don't remember much of that time. Elon told me all about it. My mother hid me in the small cave and that was the last time she held me... I still remember that terrible sound of the things you call darts..." - Alwara shuddered at a memory. Then she tried to smile for her audience.

"Anyway, Reena's mother found me, and for some reason took pity on me... I don't know why... There was no love lost between our people. We killed each other out of fear and for the hunting grounds... And yet, she picked me up and took me to the hermit that lived on her territory. She left him alone because he didn't bother her, even fed her young during the one very hard winter and healed the wound she got from one of our hunters. Elon was a kind old man and he took care of me... Taught me how to survive by myself... brought me and Reena together... helped us to connect... taught us how to hunt and fight together... and then he died two seasons ago..." - she choked up a bit, and the great wolf like beast leaned closer for comfort, looking sad itself. They sat quietly for a moment, and then a girl raised her head, continuing her story.

"Creatures you call Wraith killed all of my people... and came from time to time to hunt Reena's tribe too. They are cruel and stupid and have dangerous weapons..." The girl's body tensed, but then she grinned with a wolfish smile very much like Ronon's.

"And then WE hunt THEM, don't we Reena?"- The beast bared an impressive set of teeth, and the girl laughed.

"Reena thinks you don't believe me... I don't blame you, but SHE is a bit offended..."

Alwara put her hand on Reena's shoulder and the creature lay down with a grumble, amber eyes fixed on Ronon. Teyla mimicked the girl's motion, putting a calming hand on Ronon's shoulder. McKay smiled nervously. _Beauties and their beasts_... As a thought went through his mind Reena looked straight into his eyes. His smile froze under that much attention. A glint of humor sparkled in Reena's amber eyes. McKay could've sworn that the creature winked at him. The girl turned her face to him and smiled. Suddenly he realized that her eyes didn't move at all. And she reacted when Reena looked at him...

"You can't see, can you? And the wolf... sorry, Targal...Reena... she can read our minds and somehow translates it to you..."- blurted McKay without thinking.

"McKay!"- Teyla scowled at him. Ronon stared at him coldly.

"It's all right! After all, he just said out loud what you have already concluded some time ago yourself..."- Alwara raised her hands placating, with a touch of bitterness in her voice. McKay looked ashamed.

"So, it's true... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to..."

"...offend me. I know. And, yes, Reena can also show me what she sees. In a way, I'm looking through her eyes. But there is more to it than I could explain..." - gentle tone of her voice ashamed McKay further.

"Idiot."- grumbled Ronon and got Teyla's elbow in his ribs for that. Alwara chuckled. _You don't miss much, do you?_ \- thought McKay, suddenly feeling much better. The girl shook her head and grinned at him. And then she grew serious again.

"But let me tell you about The Old One, the one they took your friend to. He came not so long ago. There was something different about him. He hasn’t hunted us like the others. He seemed puzzled by me and Reena. We found him on our tracks a couple of times but he didn't pursue us..."- she looked quite puzzled herself.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

"I would like to know what you are doing on this planet." Golden-yellow eyes intently looked at Sheppard who was sitting on the floor at far side of the cell, his back propped up against the wall. He didn't acknowledge the Wraith's presence, eyes closed, and an unreadable expression on his face, arms crossed on his chest.

 The Wraith waited a full minute before opening the cell door. The organic mesh parted with a distinctly ominous sound that made Sheppard's eyelids twitch slightly.

"You are aware of the fact that I can get any information from you in a very unpleasant way, Shepparrrd?"- A low growl came from the looming figure in black leather.  Atlantis's military commander sighed wearily, raised his head and looked straight into the Wraith's eyes. Greenish-grey stare met a golden-yellow one. Neither looked away. A slow, deliberate smile spread across the Wraith's face. White translucent teeth glinted in the dim light. Sheppard's hard glare didn't waver.

"Look, you should trust me when I tell you this: it was just a routine check of one more planet on the Atlantis list... It's not like we ever expected to meet YOU here. Or it wouldn't have been the only one jumper we came in..."- Cold, controlled voice trailed off into sarcasm. 

The Wraith cocked his head. "So... It was an accident?"

Sheppard sighed and absentmindedly mussed his hair. "In more ways than one."

"Ha! Your bad luck continues to be my good fortune, Colonel Sheppard!"- gloated the Wraith at this unwilling confession.

"I'm not so sure about that, Todd." The Wraith bared his pointy teeth at the derisive emphasis on the name. Sheppard knew how to rile his captor. 

"As I said before, my people WILL come for me. And I don't mean my team, which, by the way, SHOULD worry you. It's the hardcore-armed-to-the-eyeballs-shooting-at-sight-marines in cloaked jumpers with the Atlantian weapons at their disposal that you should be REALLY worried about."

Conversational tone was dripping with the not-to-well-concealed threat. Atlantis's military commander raised an eyebrow at the Wraith's contemptuous hiss and then grinned smugly. The gleam was back in the greenish-grey eyes despite his dire situation. Todd needed him for something. Although he didn't know what for, he was safe, at least for now. His strength was coming back, the pain was almost gone and help was surely on the way... Now all he needed was an opportunity to escape...

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A couple of hours later..._

A tall figure clad in black leather approached and hissed angrily at Sheppard. Long silky strands of hair swiveled when he turned to face his superior.

"What is this HUMAN doing here?"

"Steve?!? Crap." Sheppard swore under his breath. Then he regained control of himself.

"Hi Steve. Long time no see, huh?"- He quipped.

The Wraith flashed pointy translucent teeth with a dangerous spark in the olive reptile eyes.

"Major John Sheppard. So, we meet again."

Sheppard pursed his lips.

"It's Colonel now. I can't say I'm glad to find you well and in obviously good health."- He declared with a mock politeness.

"Do you remember what I said to you the lassst time we met?" 

"Can't say I do. Sorry, it’s been a long time and all that..."

"I am your death, Colonel John Sheppard." Multitonal voice echoed menacingly. Despite the shiver that went down his spine, John managed to smirk.

"Oh, yes, now I remember! You also said something about feeding upon me first..."

The Wraith hissed furiously and raised his feeding hand, long fingers spread, and translucent claws ready to plunge into the Sheppard's flesh.

Another, louder hiss filled the air and Steve reluctantly lowered the threatening hand, fingers twitching in anger.

"I WILL feed upon you!" Steve leaned forward to get into the Sheppard's face and he leaned backwards simultaneously.

"I guess you know each other." Todd looked amused by the brief panic that flashed across the Sheppard's face. Atlantis's military commander shot him an annoyed glare.

"Well, we've met before." - Sheppard smiled insincerely, but his worried glance slid in Steve's direction. Todd's expression went from amused to openly grinning at his captive. Steve, on the other hand, looked anything but amused.

"This HUMAN should die... ssslowly."- He hissed. Todd turned to face his subordinate, all amusement vanishing from his feature.

"He is not to be harmed. For now." Two of them exchanged a long meaningful stare while Sheppard's eyes flickered from one to the other, filled with anxiety. At last, (to Sheppard it seemed an eternity) Steve pivoted in a swirl of black leather and white hair, leaving his superior alone with the prisoner. Todd's wide smile made Sheppard flinch.

"You continue the strange habit of making enemies and then giving them an opportunity to survive. That might prove to be very dangerous for you, Shepparrrd."

"Well, I'm still around..."- with a derisive sneer Sheppard tried to ignore the sinking feeling in his stomach. For now. Then curiosity kicked in.

"How DID Steve survive? He was dying when we put him in the stasis pod..."

"How did you choose the planet where you left him?"- interrupted the Wraith.

"Actually, I thought that it might be close enough to the Wraith territory..." Sheppard looked embarrassed. That whole business with the Hoffans had left him with a bitter taste in a mouth and more sleepless nights than he cared to admit. The Wraith watched him with a renewed interest. 

"Look, I don't mind killing a Wraith, but not in THAT way and not at THAT price!" The anger in Sheppard's voice was aimed at himself, his superiors, those bloody obsessed Hoffans... He took a deep breath and looked straight into the Wraith's eyes.

"I wanted to get him back to his people, all right?"

Todd acknowledged that with a slight inclining of his head. 

"It appeared to be the very same planet where I asked you to send me when I was... unwell"- he bared teeth at the last word. 

"I knew I was gonna regret that..."- muttered Sheppard in a low voice, his eyebrows furrowing. Todd's mood improved considerably at this.

"It's like I said, Sheppard: your bad luck continues to be my good fortune. The Wraith you call Steve turned out to be an excellent warrior and a shrewd intelligence officer. After I helped him to regenerate and overcome the virus he decided to stay under my command." The Wraith obviously enjoyed explaining this to Sheppard whose expression turned into a sour grin.

"Well, I can't say that I'm happy for you."

The Wraith's multi-tonal laugh echoed against the high ceiling.

"So many times I've been your captive..." - Todd almost chuckled -"I must admit it's quite enjoyable having positions reversed."

Sheppard's face darkened. „Hope you don't mind if I disagree."

Suddenly, Todd went creepy. 

"That was a Hoffan virus he'd been infected with, wasn't it?"

Sheppard's eyes widened, but he didn't reply. The Wraith's grin turned into a sneer.

"It waasss!"- He hissed ferociously. This time Sheppard didn't have to fake surprise. He WAS surprised.

"You didn't know? But you said you'd cured him..." He was interrupted with another derisive hiss.

"I helped him to regenerate and overcome the virus... I didn't have time or the facility to make any research. If I knew..." The Wraith went silent, staring at the distance, his posture rigid with regret. 

Sheppard decided that this is the time to keep his mouth shut. The Wraith turned away from him and left the cell without a word, panels of leather coat flapping in rhythm with his strides. Hard, organic-looking mesh closed behind him with an ominous hiss. Sheppard cursed. Quietly.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

The night slowly turned into a grayish twilight. Alwara frowned and stopped her nimble climb through the moss covered forest on the mountain-side. Three figures followed her lead. Reena double backed from her position in front of the group and stood next to the girl, looking impatient.

"This is not good. You are too slow. Rodney, I have another hideout nearby. It's not very comfortable, but it'll suffice until we complete our mission. You will wait for us there. It's no use to hurt yourself more than you are now."

"Not to mention the noise you're making... It's impossible to sneak up anywhere near the Wraith with you around."- grumbled Ronon but helped stumbling McKay to stay on his feet.

"What did you expect? I'm a scientist, not a...a goat! This is what they call a goat trail, you know."- complained Rodney, causing the Satedan to shoot him a disapproving glance. 

"Wraith are near." Teyla frowned.

Reena turned her amber eyes on the Athosian. Then sniffed the air and gave a low growl.

"They're practically under our feet, in the caves. Main entrance is high above, but I found another one, overgrown and hidden. It's quite near..."

"You've been inside?" Ronon's eyebrows twitched upwards.

Alwara nodded. "A couple of times. I wanted to know what we're up against. It's really strange inside... They occupied only the deeper part of the caves. It's like they're hiding... But that doesn't make any sense, does it?"

McKay raised a finger.

"Actually, it does. You are not aware of it, but there is a war between hives. There are too many of them and there is not enough food. Here are probably only the remains of some defeated hive." - He lectured in an aloof manner.

"Where is that entrance? We need to move." Ronon's expression was dead serious.

Alwara turned her head in surprise. "I thought we will leave Rodney first..."

"There is no time. If this is really what is left of a defeated hive..."

"They'll need sustenance."- Teyla finished Ronon's thought, chocolate eyes widening in horror.

"I don't understand... They will EAT your friend?!?" Alwara looked genuinely shocked. 

"Something like that..." - muttered McKay

"They feed on the life force of our kind."- explained Teyla quietly. 

...

A narrow, steep and to most eyes invisible pathway led them around the enormous shrub-overgrown boulders, over a few fallen trees, climbed beside a small waterfall and into a canyon. A dark, moss covered cliff rose above them, topped with a dense forest. Teyla was doing her best to follow their guides, but was distracted by Rodney's heavy breathing and occasional whimper. Ronon took position behind him, so that he wouldn’t be left behind. And to help him if necessary. Which was much too often for the Satedan's taste. 

After a half-hour climb they stood in front of a narrow cranny in a rock face, hidden with the thick, thorny shrub. Without a hesitation Reena squeezed in. Alwara stood next to the hidden entrance, lightly leaning on her staff, gray-blue eyes seemingly staring at nothing. 

"Reena will scout for us. She picked up your friend's scent, so we won't wander around. Rodney should stay hidden here. Once inside, we'll have to move fast and quiet," she whispered calmly, almost casually. 

Ronon smiled to himself, realizing that he was taking orders from a child. But then, so was Teyla. 

"Agreed."- He grumbled. McKay shivered, opened his mouth, then clamped it shut again, realizing that complaining wouldn't do him any good. Ronon grinned at him, confirming this conclusion. 

Teyla touched Alwara's arm. The girl smiled reassuringly, nodded them to follow her and disappeared inside the cave. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sheppard lost his sense of time. The Wraith had taken his wrist watch along with the all other potentially useful stuff. That included his TAC vest with an emergency kit and a few power bars. He was getting really hungry, but that was the least of his problems. Dim light was always the same, so he couldn't tell what time of day it was outside (wherever the outside was). The cell proved to be impossible to escape from. 

This was taking too long and Sheppard wasn't so sure that he was going to make it alive this time. Lack of any information was driving him crazy. He stopped his nervous limping across the cell and dropped on the bench with a frustrated curse. Movement in a dark corridor caught his eye and he sat up. The sound of claws clicking against a hard floor got all his attention now. This wasn't the Wraith.

...

Reena smelled Sheppard, but approached with the caution. She sensed his anxiety, along with the pain and the hunger. The smell of blood disturbed her. Made her angry at his captors. He was confined in the small, uncomfortable cave and she felt sorry for him. 

...

The creature emerged from the shadows slowly. Sheppard gasped before he could stop himself. The beast was magnificent and terrifying at the same time. It was a very large wolf, but somehow the "WOLF" didn't quite fit. Firstly, it was the size of a bear, and secondly... Well, there was definitely something else... Sheppard met the amber eyes and flinched, surprised. They were smiling at him, meeting his astonished gaze. The creature cocked its head when Sheppard's stomach rumbled. A low growl came from the mighty jaws.

"Sorry, it's just my stomach..." Sheppard raised his palms placatingly. For once he was glad of the hard mesh that gave him so much trouble in the recent hours. 

Suddenly, the creature turned its head to look at the corridor it came from. The growl got deeper and much more sinister. Next moment it was gone. Sheppard blinked, not sure what just happened.

"This was... different."

...

A couple of minutes later Todd appeared in front of the cell where Sheppard still tried to figure out  _What the Hell was THAT?_ And _Why was it HERE?_ The look on Todd's face made him pay more attention to the Wraith. The usual arrogance was tinged with something else, but he couldn’t tell what it was. 

"You came for a visit?" - He quipped, raising an eyebrow.

The Wraith snorted dismissively.

"Your purpose here soon will be over, Colonel Sheppard. Events are developing according to my plan."

"Are they now? And what plan would it be?"- Sheppard sneered, but the sinking feeling in his stomach came back. And it had nothing to do with the hunger he was feeling up till now. 

The Wraith looked smugly at his captive. Golden-yellow reptile eyes searched for the signs of fear on Sheppard's face, but found only defiance. 

"It shall be revealed to you in time, I assure you." Patronizing tone put a sour expression on the captive's face.

"It will, huh? Well, I feel better already."

A creepy smile spread across the Wraith's face.

"Aaaa... I shall miss you, Shepparrrd..." With that, he turned smartly on his heels and left.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A smile tugged Alwara's lips.

"I know where he is".

She led them into a dimly lighted corridor on the right. Ronon and Teyla exchanged glances. Satedan raised his eyebrows. Teyla nodded in response.

...

The trap closed as soon as Reena came back. Suddenly the Wraith drones were advancing from every side corridor. Ronon cursed and then stopped wasting his breath. He was on the Wraith like a tornado, shooting his handgun, dealing death left and right. Every attempt attackers made to subdue him, he punished severely. Over and over again...

Teyla twirled in her deadly dance. Alwara moved in a similar and yet a very different way, moving between opponents with such a speed that barely gave them a chance to see her, let alone to inflict an injury. She tossed aside her staff and used the short, wide blade instead. Whereas Teyla displayed skill and strength, Alwara killed with a seemingly light touch, effortlessly disposing of the Wraith. Both of them were moving with a deadly grace. 

McKay had huddled in his alcove, listening at the blasts echoing from the narrow cave entrance, almost petrified with the fear, chanting: "This was a bad idea... This was a VERY bad idea..."

...

Ronon went down after two stun-blasts; Alwara took three and finally fell. The Wraith stunners had no effect on Reena who managed to reach the entrance they came in from, protected Rodney with her own body, grabbed him by the collar and pulled away, into the relative safety of the forest she knew so well.

...

Finding herself in a corridor full of the Wraith, with Ronon and Alwara down, Teyla decided that the best course of action would be to follow Reena's example: escape to fight another day. She turned and ran... straight into a maliciously grinning Steve. Her eyes widened in horror and disbelief while she skidded, only to fall under the stun blast.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Colonel John Sheppard." The Wraith's multi-tonal voice was dripping with satisfaction. He emerged from a dark corridor, shadows playing across the pale green face. Translucent teeth sparkled in a dim light when he smiled at the captive. The organic looking mesh opened for him and Sheppard suddenly felt distinctively unsafe.

"You came to make good on your threat?" The derisive tone only widened Steve's creepy grin.

"My kind is a very patient one, Sheparrrd. I SHALL feed upon you. In my own time. And very ssslowly." Glint in the olive reptile eyes got even more sinister.

"In the meantime, you shall have some company." On cue drones brought in the unconscious bodies of Teyla, Alwara and Ronon and dropped them unceremoniously on the hard floor. Atlantis's military commander swore under his breath.

"See you ssssoon, Colonel Sheppard." Still grinning, the Wraith left the cell. After a few seconds the captives were alone.

"Crap!"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Alwara felt a hand on her shoulder and sat up with a jolt, grabbing and almost breaking Sheppard's wrist, twisting it expertly.

"Aw! Easy, I'm on your side!"

The girl released her grip and took a deep breath, turning her face towards Sheppard. Gray-blue eyes seemed to look right through him.

"Sorry. You're the one we're come to rescue." The corners of her lips twitched upwards, while she absentmindedly adjusted the leather ribbon on her impressive golden-red ponytail, then touched the empty scabbard on her thigh. 

"With not much of a success, though. Sorry. Again."

Sheppard smiled and took her hand.

"It's all right. I'm John Sheppard. Sorry that you got into trouble... They shouldn't have involved you in this..." He glanced over his shoulder. Ronon and Teyla were still unconscious and that puzzled him. Alwara took another deep, trembling breath, trying to calm down. She could feel, hear and smell, but the darkness was there again. Reena was too far away. Noticing a shiver, Sheppard wrapped his jacket around the girl's shoulders.

"Are you all right? Those stunners could be nasty..."

"I'll be fine. My name is Alwara. I... I'm sorry, but I can't see... My guide... Reena is too far..." - she covered her face with a trembling hands, trying, but failing to fight the overwhelming anxiety. Sheppard's eyes widened in a sudden realization. He took the girl in his arms, trying to calm her down. She hugged him back and buried her face into his shoulder, shivering violently. Not quite sure what to do, but not able to let go of the upset child in his arms, he caressed her hair.

"Shhh... Hey, it's all right. Is your guide a large beast with the very big teeth?"

Alwara smiled into his shoulder.

"She scared you, didn't she? I remember the look on your face when she growled." Tremble was almost gone from her voice now.

"Well, yes..."

"And she was worried about you... How is your leg?" Her arms released their desperate grip a little, but still held on.

"Quite all right, actually. You saw all that through her?"

"Yes. And much more..." Another bone-deep shiver shot through her and Sheppard cursed himself. After a few minutes she calmed down and he let her sit on her own, a worried look on his face.

"I'm better now. Thank you, John Sheppard. Sorry 'bout all this silliness. I'm so accustomed to Reena's help that I forgot how it is to be without her around." The girl looked embarrassed. He patted her hand, feeling more than a little awkward. 

"I think you did just fine, under these circumstances."

She smiled in the direction of his voice, the blind stare of her eyes made less noticeable by the impish expression on her young face. Sheppard felt a knot forming in his throat. 

...

"Ronon is waking up..." Alwara jerked her head up, noticing a slight change in Satedan's breading. 

"Yeah. It's better to stay away from him. He's got that reflex... Like you, actually. I don't want to get a fist in my face." This won him a mischievous smile. 

"You sound like it happened before."

"It did. And it wasn't funny at the time." Sheppard mussed his hair with a lopsided smile on his face.

"I can imagine that."- giggled Alwara, finally sounding her age. Which was almost fifteen.

...

Ronon emerged from the unconsciousness with a jolt, reaching for the knife that wasn't there.

"I have a bone to pick with you." Sheppard's stern voice cut through the headache, making it worse.

"What?" He growled a hoarse response. Then everything came back and he was on his feet, taking in the situation in one sharp glance: the cell, Teyla unconscious on the floor, disheveled Alwara next to her and Sheppard frowning at him.

"Are you all right?" His eyes fell on the dried blood on Sheppard's trousers.

"I'm fine." The answer came in two voices, making Ronon  smile involuntarily. But the look in Sheppard's eyes made his smile disappear.

"May I have a word with you?" Atlantis's military commander inclined his head towards the other side of cell, away from the girl who was trying to make the still unconscious Teyla more comfortable. Puzzled, Ronon followed his limping friend.

"What is that blind child doing here?" The angry whisper made the Satedan flinch.

"She is the one who found you, Sheppard..."

"No, she is the one Todd wanted to capture in the first place. He made the bait out of me and you played this right into his hands." Whisper was furious now. Ronon stared in his eyes for a long moment.

"Todd?"

Sheppard sighed, "And Steve."

On that Ronon's eyebrows went up.

" 'You sure?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Sorry."

"Not as much as I am." Sheppard scratched his mop of the hair, a worried look on his face.

"No, sorry about the kid. You're right. She shouldn't be here." With a painful expression, Ronon met Sheppard's eyes. 

"We shouldn’t be here either." Sheppard slapped Ronon's shoulder, „So, let's figure out how to get out of here. All of us... Speaking of all of us, where is Rodney?"

"Well..."- Ronon hesitated, clearly not willing to admit another failure.

"He's with Reena. She took him to safety." Alwara's loud and clear voice won her a grateful smile from the Satedan.

...

"You can open your eyes now. I think that he's not angry anymore."- whispered Alwara leaning next to Teyla's ear. The Athosian sat up, looking embarrassed.

"How are you?" - She asked softly, touching the girl's hand.

"I'm fine. Only... I can't see, because Reena is too far away."

"I'm sorry." Teyla whispered now, her chocolate eyes searching Alwara's face. All traces of the earlier anxiety attack were gone from the girl's feature.

"I'm not. She managed to escape and to save Rodney." Alwara smiled gently, but her voice was serious. 

...

"Hi, Teyla."

"John. Your leg?" She stared at Sheppard's left trouser leg covered in dried blood. 

"It's fine. Todd took care of that." His face twisted in memory of a Wraith's healing. Teyla's eyebrows went upward.

"Todd? I thought I saw Steve in the corridor... But it was dark..."

"Oh, yeah. Steve is here too."

"But... How?" Teyla looked so uncharacteristically baffled that Sheppard took pity on her.

"Apparently, Todd found and cured him." - He explained with a sigh. Steve's presence worried him more than he was willing to confess, even to himself.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

_I'm going to die_ , went through Rodney's head while he climbed another steep, slippery part of a path, visible only to his wolf like companion. Reena kept a close eye on this injured, weak and worried creature. She was worried too. Mostly about Alwara. Leaving the girl was necessary, but the hardest thing the Targal had ever had to do. Knowing that Alwara would never have left her made it even harder. She was painfully aware that her friend would fight and defend her fallen body beyond any hope of winning. Reena tried to reach Alwara's mind but it was too far away. With a low growl she shook herself and focused on the task before her.

...

"We must get back to the jumper! There I can fix the communications and call for help!"

Rodney was tired, hungry and frustrated enough to yell at the Targal who actually backed away from him. She sat on her haunches and intensively stared into the scientist's eyes. McKay went silent, took a deep breath and continued to explain in a more patient manner.

"I know you can read my mind even if you can't understand everything I say to you. So, you know that I'm pretty useless in this whole nature-hiking and guerilla -style-fighting stuff. But I'm a damn good at fixing the Atlantian technology. And that's how we can help our friends. So... Please? Would you take me to the jumper?"

The desperately pleading tone at the end of the tirade made the Targal stand up with a sigh. Rodney's eyes widened when she came close and gently nuzzled his injured arm.

"Oh, that. Well, Teyla did a good job fixing it so I suppose it won't be a problem... For now, at least."

He tried to emulate Sheppard's casual way of dealing with a difficult (if not an impossible) situation. He felt a bit better because of it. Suddenly, the image of the cave in which they spent a night ( _only a day ago?!?_ ) somehow flashed through his mind. Reena stared at him intently. He stared back, shocked. 

Then, "No, we must go to the jumper."

The Targal raised her upper lip, baring an impressive set of teeth. Rodney's expression went from annoyed to scared in a split second. Blue eyes widened and he gulped, taking a big step back from the terrifying creature.

"O-kay... We will do whatever you want..."- he whispered hastily. 

Reena continued to stare at him and a new image popped in his mind: an open wooden chest full of carefully stacked scrolls. The image disappeared, leaving the scientist still staring at nothing. 

"Oh... You want me to look at those scrolls first... „He focused on the Targal again. The beastlike creature gave a short nod. Rodney relaxed a little. And sighed. He became painfully aware of the fact that there wasn't much he could do to help his friends, no matter how fast he could get to the jumper.

...

Rodney leaned on the Targal's shoulder, his arm across her powerful neck. Reena had practically carried the scientist for the last three hours. He gave his best, trying to keep up with her, but hunger, pain and sheer exhaustion took their toll. Finally, he found himself sprawled on the furs in a cozy cave. McKay gave a soft whimper, the throbbing in his arm getting more intense. Reena gently nudged him, worried and anxious to get on with their plan at the same time.

"I know... Just... give me... a minute..."- he moaned with his eyes closed, clutching his injured arm, perfectly aware that he couldn't play on the sympathy of his companion. But when Reena tossed a string of dried meat-strips on his chest, he was awake in a second, chewing like a hungry wolf.

...

The scrolls proved to be very mysterious, written in symbols unknown to McKay. But, when he was about to give up trying to understand them, he found a few written in Atlantian. The content of those almost made him forget his (and his friend's) dire circumstances. 

...

McKay's mind was buzzing from the information he found in the scrolls. The fact that the Nayenacre, Alwara's people, were actually older than the Ancients was discovery worth enough. However, another interesting fact about them was that they refused to have anything to do with the Ancients when they came to Ackrona, thanked them for their "brutal technology" and sent them on their way. For thousands of seasons the Nayenacre had lived in peace and harmony with nature. They didn't have any need or use for anything the Ancients had to offer. The Ancients respected their choice. Sort of. Since the Nayenacre didn't have any space technology nor had any intentions of leaving their beautiful world, the Ancients left stargate in the orbit of their planet. Far from the eyes... 

At this part Rodney couldn't help but mentally frown at the arrogance of the Ancients. That very same stargate later brought the Wraith to the planet. And some other scavengers. But all this information, however fascinating, was nothing compared with the fact that the Nayenacre were IMMUNE TO THE WRAITH FEEDING. 

When the Wraith came, they saw Alwara's people as a food source, but were disappointed to discover not only that they were not compatible to the feeding process, but also very skilful, strong and dangerous fighters. So they destroyed them.

...

Rodney sighed, rubbed his eyes and continued to read. Elon's research on the Targals gave him a very different view on Reena. Targals looked like beasts but there was much more to them. For one, their telepathic abilities made them different from mere animals. Highly adapted to their environment, each of them lived on its own hunting ground, but gathered regularly in hundreds at great meetings. 

Alwara's people (Nayenacre) regarded them as equal sentient beings, but feared them for their abilities and strength.  _Ha! If they look like beasts, that don't necessary mean that they ARE beasts. They are just BEASTLIKE._ McKay was actually very proud of that definition. Behind him, Reena opened her eyes and the look of a puzzled amazement appeared in them. She was patiently waiting for him to finish, hoping that he would abandon his plan to get back to the flying craft. For some reason she was reluctant to go there. And she had learned to trust her instincts.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 


	8. Chapter 8

Footsteps echoed through the dim lighted corridor. Todd strolled in, flanked by the four drones. He stopped in front of the cell and smugly sized up his captives. Ronon stepped in front of his cellmates, facing the Wraith with a challenging sneer. Todd met his smoldering glare with a glint in the golden reptile eyes, grinning back almost happily.

"Step aside, Ronon Dex. I want to speak with the little one."

"You'll have to go through me first."- growled the giant Satedan.

He was the only human Todd had ever met who could look at him without tilting his head upwards. If he was impressed by Ronon's selfless bravery or the scalding hate that radiated from the man, the Wraith certainly didn't allow that to be noticed. Derisive grin widened, showing more of the pointed translucent teeth than necessary.

"Don't tempt my patience, human... or I will take you up on your word!"

Ronon bared his teeth at the Wraith, meeting the hiss with a growl. In the background, Teyla rolled her eyes and gave an exasperated sigh. Sheppard shot her a sidelong glance, but said nothing. Alwara shouldered her way between the Athosian and the Atlantis military commander who protectively stood in front of her.

"It's all right, Ronon. There's nothing you can do. Besides, I'm not afraid of him. If he wanted to hurt me... Well, I wouldn't be here anymore, would I?"

She squeezed Ronon's hand and smiled at him reassuringly. He smiled back, then remembered that she couldn't see. His fingers gently wrapped around hers. When Ronon raised his eyes, the Wraith almost flinched from the sheer burning intensity of hate in them.

"If you harm her", the Satedan's low growl became a cold whisper, "you'll die."

Todd snorted derisively and turned golden reptile eyes on the girl.

"You don't fear me."

"No. But I don't like you much either."

The Wraith cocked his head, amused look on his face.

"So, youngling, where is your companion?"

Alwara aimed the expressionless gray-blue stare at him.

"Why do you ask a question you very well know you won't get an answer to?"

A snort of suppressed laughter escaped from Sheppard's direction, badly covered by a cough. Ronon's grin got wider. Teyla kept her face serious, but her eyes gleamed. The Wraith treated them to a warning look. Then Alwara got his attention again.

"What do you want from us, anyway?"- demanded the girl.

The Wraith sized her up, a peculiar look on his face.

"My interest in you and your companion is purely scientific, youngling."

"Well, your interest is no interest of mine, OLDTIMER."

Todd glared at the defiant girl. Her proud demeanor annoyed and puzzled him at the same time.

"Maybe I can make it your interessst."

The mesh swished open for him. At the same time a stun blast hit Ronon in the chest. Two more blasts took out Teyla and Sheppard almost simultaneously. Alwara moved at the sound of the first blast. Before Ronon even hit the floor, she placed a well aimed kick at the Wraith's knee, followed by a ferocious blow to his neck. Todd stumbled, surprised and hurt ( _AND surprised to be hurt)_ , then tried to grab... that... _disressspectful youngling_. She slid past him, dodging his arms, heading for the corridor.

Drones in his escort didn't hesitate. Three blasts from the stunners hit her in the back and she fell. Todd growled quietly, crouched down and gently touched her hair. A sad smile curved his lips.

...

Sheppard woke up with a quiet curse. The last thing he remembered was a bluish glow of a stunner blast enveloping Ronon and Alwara's lightning-fast attack on Todd.

"Crap!"

He was alone in the cell. The dimly-lit corridor, though, wasn't empty. Two tall, slender figures stood to far away for him to hear what are they talking about, but it was obvious that there was some kind of an argument going on.

Steve was flexing his long fingers, anticipation and frustration in his olive eyes. Todd's face wasn't revealing anything, though his eyes had a touch of amusement in them. 

"Commander, you have no more use for this human, I should finally have a satisfaction of feeding on him, don't you agree?!" 

His voice was low but his eyes were glowing, especially when he stared towards the holding cell in which the human...Colonel Sheppard...was held...Steve could see, and almost taste ( _hissssss_ ) the insufferable human ...

"I haven't made my mind yet..."

Todd was all nonchalance, except for the tiniest upward movement of the corner of his lips... 

"Commander, you know now what he did to me....May I have him?! Just give this one to me, and I'll pledge my legions to you for ever! I....I shall not feed in the next culling...I will endure hunger for how long you wish.... I'll do all you want me to, just...just let me have this one!"

Steve's multitonal voice was now laced with something close to passion, his nostrils and olfactory pits flared... John was watching the scene from his cell and, though he didn't hear the conversation, when he met Steve's reptile eyes, he felt fine hairs on his neck involuntarily prickled and he swallowed hard. He couldn't suppress the feeling that his life in this very moment was, literary and effectively, in the hands (even if one is a feeding hand!) of his "buddy" Todd.

Two figures walked away, still engaged in their conversation, verbal and nonverbal, leaving Sheppard to simmer in the uncertainty.

...

"You are aware that Colonel Sheppard is responsible for sending you to the planet where I found you?"

Todd looked intently at his Second, who tried to suppress the annoyance he felt towards his Commander and the obvious weakness the old Wraith had for that... HUMAN!?! "He... ( _hissss_ )... named me Steve! AND he let them experiment on me..."

"And then he did what he thought was the only thing that could be done for you: send you to your own kind."

Steve hissed, even more annoyed now. The faint smile on Todd's face didn't help at all.

"If I'm not mistaken, he captured you while you tried to capture him. So, what would you have done to him if the situation had been reversed?"

A cunning glint appeared in the old Wraith's reptile eyes. Steve glared at him.

"That is of no consequence. Humans are sustenance."

"And yet, they don't seem to acknowledge that."

"It's not my concern what they acknowledge or not. We are the Wraith. We feed upon them and that is their purpose. That or to serve us."

The last was added as an afterthought.

"These newcomers regard us as enemies, not their superiors, youngling. And sometimes they show a respect or compassion for their enemies."

Steve gave a dismissive snort.

"I have no need or use for any of their illusions."

"And you are alive because of those illusions."

"No. I'm alive because of you, Commander. And I am grateful for that."

Todd acknowledged that with a nod.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stop sneaking around, Oldtimer. I can smell you and your underling and you're not exactly soft on your feet either."

Alwara was standing near the mesh of her cell, casually leaning on the wall. Steve hissed at girl's derisive tone, but his Commander just smiled wryly.

"We were not trying to hide our presence, youngling."

"You're not, are you? You're makin' a point instead."

The flat, self-ironic statement made the old Wraith grin approvingly.

"You overheard our conversation, didn't you?"

"I'm cursed with a good hearing.", she retorted, "But these corridors have a very specific acoustic, don't they? So, you allowed your hungry, vindictive underling to approach you with his demands exactly on the spot where I will hear you, but poor Sheppard not. He probably saw you two talking, though, because I heard him gasp. Point taken, Oldtimer."

Alwara's young face was dead serious. Steve, on the other hand, had started to fume for been used as a leverage. The girl smiled sweetly in the general direction of his frustrated hiss.

"Leave us. I'll talk to our extraordinarily perceptive guest alone."

The Commander's voice was quiet, almost gentle, but Steve knew better than not to obey immediately.

...

"You're not the top predator here, Wraith."- Alwara snarled - "The Tragals are."

Todd's lips twitched. He was standing in front of the defiant young Nayenacre girl in the cell far more comfortable than those of her friends.

"So it seems. But that doesn't apply to the rest of the galaxy."

"Then keep the rest of the galaxy and leave the Ackrona alone! The Targals are no threat to you or to your kind. Why won't you leave us alone?!"

Her voice broke and the Wraith cocked his head, surprised look on his face.

"You seem to care more about the Targals then for your own kind."

"There's no more of my kind, Oldtimer. YOUR KIND took care of that!"

Todd looked down, a guilty expression on his face.

"I regret that endlessly, youngling."

The hoarse whisper stopped a sharp reply from Alwara. She sighed and bit her lower lip, looking vulnerable for a moment. But just for a moment. Then her chin twitched up proudly.

"It's all in the past, there's nothing you can do now... Just... LEAVE THE TARGALS ALONE."

"I have no interest in hurting them, youngling. Actually, my intention is to protect them."

"Why?" - sharply barked Alwara, a suspicious look on her face.

"Because...", the Wraith paused for a moment, stared into the girl's bright gray-blue eyes which blindly stared back at him, then shook himself and softly continued, "Because they are remarkable creatures and I admire them. I am old and I've seen too many remarkable things gone... I won't allow that to happen to your beloved Targals, youngling."

"Why should I believe you?"

Alwara wanted to trust this unusual Wraith with every fiber of her being, but didn't dare to put down her guard. His calming, soft voice reminded her of Elon... But he WAS NOT Elon. She felt that he was hiding something... He wasn't honest with her... Not completely, anyway. Unaware of this subtle scanning of his thoughts, Todd smiled.

"I am a scientist. I only wanted to observe Targals. Then I discovered you and your companion. The connection between the two of you intrigued me, that's all. I only wanted to make some tests..."

"What kind of tests? So, we are just some peculiar OBJECTS to you? How DARE you!?!"- snapped the girl ferociously.

Surprised by her reaction, Todd actually backed up a whole step before he could stop himself. Then he started to laugh, loudly, heartily. While Alwara stood there with a deeply offended look on her young face, the old Wraith laughed and laughed.

"Oooo, youngling... You are so much like any young Wraith queen I've seen..."

He shook his head and laughed some more, but quietly now.

"I'm your prisoner. There's no need to insult me too, you know."- pouted the girl.

"I'm not mocking you. You are a remarkable young female, Alwara. I'm laughing at my own flaws."

Then he got serious again.

"But I will get those tests out of you, won't I?"

The threat in his voice was unmistakable now.

"If you leave my friends unharmed, I will do what ever you want, Oldtimer. You know that, don't you?"- Alwara replied quietly, her blind stare aimed straight into the Wraith's eyes, her demeanor proud and calm as ever.

Todd gave a small bow with an unusually gentle smile on his face.

"Yesss..."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ronon was pacing across the small cell. Exactly five steps in each direction. Hate fed his anger, but guilt made it almost unbearable. Not knowing what happened to his friends made him... Well, even more angry, if that was possible. So, when Todd strolled in front of the cell with his hand (NOT the feeding hand, though) casually held on Alwara's shoulder, Ronon was on the mesh like a wild animal.

"Leave her alone, Wraith!!!"

His half roar, half scream made the girl flinch and the Wraith grin.

"It's all right. There's no need to get yourself stunned again."

Alwara's smile was almost as unsettling as her gray-blue stare. Realizing that she was calm and smiling for his sake abruptly stopped his raging. He bared his teeth at the smug Wraith, but kept quiet. Todd gave a nod and a very toothy grin in return.

"He'll be fine. So shall the rest of them. As long as you cooperate, of course."

"Get off it, Oldtimer. 'Told you that I'll do what you want, didn't I?"

Alwara's snarling response didn't match the expression on her pale face.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	9. Chapter 9

Reena finally felt Alwara's thoughts, but it somehow didn't feel right. Obviously, the girl was stressed, but there was something else... She wasn't alone! Reena growled in frustration.  _That Wraith! He had DARED to enter her friend's mind!_

" _So, Wraith, you want to mind-wrestle with the Targal?_ " The long hair on her neck bristled while she concentrated a sinister gleam in her amber eyes. 

Unlike the Wraith, the Targals didn't need to be in physical contact with their prey to read their thoughts. Much like the Wraith, the Targal females were more powerful in their telepathic abilities. So, when Reena engaged in what she called a mind-wrestle with Todd, he almost collapsed from the sheer power of her rage. She didn't kill him immediately only because it was Alwara's mind they were fighting through, and she didn't want to hurt the girl.

...

Todd staggered, still carefully holding Alwara's head between his palms.

" _Reena, don't hurt him! He wanted to talk to you and this was t_ he only way..."

Alwara's thoughts were dimmed by the Wraith's pain, but message got to the Targal. She also felt her friend's discomfort and eased her grip on Todd's mind. Gratitude from him surprised her.

" _I was curious about your kind too. I didn't like what I found out_."- her thoughts actually growled and Todd felt an unpleasant quiver surging through his body.

" _Those young idiots... Well, I would like to assure you that my kind will leave your tribe in peace. And your young friend, of course._ " The Wraith worked hard to concentrate. 

" _You claim to own this world...You think that the Ackrona is yours, you arrogant worm?!?_ " Reena went through his mind like no queen ever did. Todd gasped. 

_"This world is now under my protection... from the others of my kind... I promise..._ "

" _What about the others who came to hunt us?_ "

A genuine surprise she got from the old Wraith convinced her that he knew nothing about those wretched hunters who came from time to time to kill her friends and relatives.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rodney sat on the great boulder, his legs dangling. The Targal was unusually still, laying next to him, her head on front paws, amber eyes staring at nothing. Reena was in some kind of trance, but just before she "went away" image of Alwara flashed through his mind. From what McKay learned about the Targals, he concluded that some kind of communication was established between Reena and the girl. That meant that they would have some more information about what was happening with their friends... 

The boulder exploded, sending the scientist sprawling across the meadow below. Reena roared in pain. That furious sound was last thing Rodney heard before darkness enveloped him.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alwara's piercing scream alarmed the other prisoners. Steve ran into her cell to find his superior prostrate on the floor, barely conscious, his face contorted with the pain.

"It's Reena! She's hurt!"

Alwara was so stressed that she actually threw herself at Steve. The Wraith pushed her aside with far more force than intended, tossing the skinny girl across the cell. She hit the opposite wall and crumpled there, motionless. Steve didn't even glance at her, leaning over Todd, trying to help him.

...

"Crap! She's just a child, Todd!"

The girl's scream made Sheppard grind his teeth in helpless rage. It had a similar effect on the other prisoners.

...

"The little one... Alwara... What happened to her?!"

Tood stood up with the help of his Second and froze when his eyes fell on the girl curled up by the wall, a thin line of blood running across her cheek.

"She attacked me..." Steve flinched from the sharpness in his Commander's voice. 

"Ssshe isss not ussseful to me dead!"

The angry hiss made the younger Wraith cringe back. A painful sigh got their attention, saving Steve from the further reprimands. He hastily helped Todd in putting the girl on the bed. While examining Alwara for injuries, Todd noticed the blood on the one of his claws. A bloody groove on girl's hairline matched the position of his hands holding her head during the "conversation" with the Targal.

"Sorry, youngling."- breathed the Wraith. In that moment a blind stare of the gray-blue eyes flashed straight at him, making Todd uncomfortable. An impish smile appeared on the girls face and her hand reached out to gently touch the old Wraith's face.

"It's all right, Oldtimer. Reena had to knock you out to break the connection between us. She is hurt. We must find her and Rodney before it's too late."- whispered Alwara with the childish conviction that he would do the right thing. Or she knew the old Wraith now more than he would like her to. You could say that she had an insight in his mind. _I see you now, you tough old Roark*. (*see the note on the end of the chapter)_

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reena shook her head, half-stunned by the explosion, tried to get up and growled, annoyed by the pain from a deep gash across her left shoulder. She sniffed the air, locating the still unconscious Rodney. Dust was slowly settling down, and she wanted to use the cover of it while she could. Limping, the Targal disappeared in the nearby undergrowth, dragging the lifeless body of Atlantis's most prominent scientist by the collar. Another explosion blasted above the small ravine they were on just a few moments ago.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A hard, cruel face contorted with malice. 

"Now it's mine!"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Roark –a bird from the Acrona, very much like a raven, clever, resourceful and unpredictable. It actually looks like a larger version of the raven, only with brighter colored feathers: jet-black main color enriched by a sparkling white and a shiny deep-green markings on the chest and across the wings.


	10. Chapter 10

Sheppard was brought into a large hall that looked like a wraith version of a conference room. A long, oval table stretched through the middle of it, surrounded by the comfortable looking chairs. Two were occupied. Ronon and Teyla looked at John expectantly, but he shrugged. He had no idea what was going on, but was quite sure that he wouldn't like it.

 

Alwara came in, flanked by Todd and Steve, looking small and fragile, despite the proud way she held herself. Golden-red hair tied high on the back of her head shone in the dim light, giving her a kind of aura. But the way she clenched her jaw gave away that the girl was anxious, maybe even scared.

Ronon's eyes locked on now-cleaned scratch that ran across Alwara's right temple.

"You hurt the kid, Wraith." Satedan's glare burned in Todd's direction.

"It wasn't my intention to harm her."

"He didn't mean to hurt me, Ronon. It was an accident. Actually, Reena knocked him out so hard that he didn't know what he was doing."

"Reena... did what?!" Sheppard's eyes widened at girl's blunt statement.

Alwara explained. He raised an eyebrow at Todd.

"Let me see if I got this straight: you tried to communicate with the Targal through Alwara, you succeeded but then managed to piss her off and she knocked you out?"John ran his fingers through his hair, unsuccessfully trying to hide his amusement. Actually, he almost laughed. 

The Nayenacre girl treated him with a very bright smile and a slight inkling of her head. Ronon was openly grinning, but Teyla became thoughtful. Steve hissed, the olive reptile eyes focused on Atlantis's military commander, barely suppressing the urge to suck the life out of him right now. Todd shot a warning glance at his Second, then shook his head, ever so slightly. 

"She could've killed me if she wanted to."

"Oh, she wanted to, Oldtimer. Reena didn't want to hurt me and that's the only reason you're still alive." - smirked Alwara, but then got serious.

"Reena was hurt while we were connected. Something bad happened. We need to find her. And Rodney."

"It's those hunters we met before." Quiet statement came from Teyla, drawing all eyes on her. 

...

"Let me see if I understood this correctly.", Sheppard thoughtfully touched his pursed lips, "You want us to go on a mission with you in command, fight the heavy armed enemy that probably are outnumbering us..."

"You DID kill most of the crew I'd picked for this task."  The accusation made all of them smile.

"Gee, Todd, I'm sorry about that." - grinned Sheppard.

"Yeah, we're very sorry, Wraith."- added Ronon, his mood obviously improved. A glint of annoyance appeared in the Wraith's reptile eyes.

"It's your friends who are in danger, Colonel Sheppard." He addressed only Sheppard, ignoring the rest of them. John sighed, the serious look back on his face.

"Yes, they are. And we are going to help them, but not only to get them into your hands. You made a deal with Alwara and I expect you to do what you're promised. So, we have to trust each other. Again." He frowned at the last word, ironic smile quirking his lips. The Wraith gave a serious nod, spoiling the effect with a very similar grin.

"Yesss."

"This is all unnecessary. We should just leave them locked in their cells and get the Targal." Steve wasn't happy with an idea of letting any of them go, especially after his promise to Colonel Sheppard.

"Those are heavy armed and dangerous men, and I have no wish to risk mine or your life in the combat. Not for this." A sharp answer and even sharper feel of mind from his Commander made Steve flinch. He gave a tiny bow, but shot a burning glance at John. Who pretended not to notice. 

"Here we go again, fun and games all around."- mumbled Sheppard in a singsong voice and getting a warning look from Teyla. She was very quiet through all that, casting uneasy glances towards Steve. Sometimes she wondered if she was the only one who took their situation seriously.  _Fun and games?! Really?!_

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The dart flew over the lovely glade covered in tall, sky-blue flowers that swayed gently on the breeze, giving a sweet, strong but very pleasant smell that made you inhale it over and over again.

The dart turned around and this time a transport beam appeared. Six figures were left at the glade, ready to use weapons, scanning their surroundings for any threat.

The sweet smell enveloped them, making them smile in spite of themselves. All except one. Alwara cursed.

"Don't...!!!" She stopped herself with resigned sigh.  _Don't what? Breathe?_ It was too late anyway. The funny-flower had a very fast effect on humans. And Wraith. She used it too many times not to be painfully aware of what would happen. Fields like this were located all over the countryside and she made the point of memorizing their position. Nayenacre were immune to its influence, so luring her enemies into them was really fun. But now this was _really_ bad luck. They were smack in the middle of a large glade full of the funny-flowers. And it wasn't funny. Because she hadn't any idea where she was. Or in which direction she should go to lead the rest of them out, away from these highly intoxicant plants.

...

"Hey there, handsome! Why don't we just take a walk, to have some privacy, if you catch my meaning?"- drawled Teyla, taking Steve's hand and winking at him. A confused smile flew across the Wraith's face. He looked at her like he'd never seen her before, sized her up and down. Then, a different kind of smile slowly softened his features, while he gently removed a strand of hair from her face...

"You two! Stop that at this instant! It's no time or place... Besides, she belongs to me!"- sputtered Sheppard indignantly, but stopped suddenly, when Steve looked at him with an open hostility in olive reptile eyes.

"If you want her, you fight for her."- He rumbled, cocked his head and winked at the happily smiling Athosian.

"Ooo, no... I know you only want an excuse to suck the life out of me... Keep her, she looks happy enough with you..." John Sheppard was backing away hastily, palms defensively raised, insulted look on his face.

"C'mon, lighten up, Sheppard! The Wraith are not that bad. At least these two are all right. Me and my buddy here have so much in common!" Ronon had his arm across Todd's shoulder and both of them seemed quite content in each other's company, already swapping war stories, laughing and generally enjoying their male-bonding stuff.

...

Alwara listened, trying not to laugh.  _This is ridiculous! Reena, help me to lead them out of here!_ But her mind was completely Targal-free. She swore again.

...

"Listen to me! I'm the smartest here, anyway. Steve and Teyla! Enough with the googly eyes!?!" Sheppard's voice was unusually high-pitched and he looked really upset, almost hysterical. Others considered that hilarious.

"Oooh, DO shut up John! Let the younglings enjoy themselves. You're so tense."- scoffed Todd, exchanging a grin with his buddy Ronon. They high-fived. 

"Not the feeding hand!"- yelled Ronon in a half-move and Todd quickly changed hand. They burst into a laughter, making John turn back on them sulkily, crossing hands on his chest.

"Idiots. All of you."- He muttered.

Teyla's eyes widened in outraged disbelief. 

"What did you say?" She looked genuienly insulted by this.

"Don't pay any attention to that moron. I think you'rrre perrrfect." - purred Steve and wrapped Teyla in his arms. She happily cuddled there. Sheppard rolled his eyes at them. Steve grinned smugly when Teyla spitefully showed her tongue at John.

"ENOUGH!!! Shut up and march forward! All of you!"- screamed Alwara, finally loosing her temper. Mumbling and pouting, they started to walk. Slowly. Dragging their feet like insulted teenagers. Alwara growled in frustration. Suddenly, she had a vision of their small group walking through the field of waist-high, sky-blue flowers. 

" _Reena! I was getting really worried!_ " Tears of relief poured from her eyes.

" _I see you managed to get yourself in trouble. Again._ " Reena's mind felt like a warm hug despite her words.

" _How are you? 'You badly hurt?_ " Alwara's mind was busting with urgency. Now she felt how near the hunters were, Reena's anxiety and pain.

" _I can walk. And fight, if it comes to that. But it's Rodney I'm worried about. He got knocked out really hard._ " An image of the unconscious scientist flashed in the girl's mind. She sighed, sounds of bickering coming from a group behind her.

...

Steve and Teyla were walking holding hands, kissing every couple of steps, especially when John was near, rolling his eyes at them.

"You are disgusting! Oh, get a room, you two! I'm suffering enough and I really don't need to look at your constant smooching!" - He whined.

"Smooching?" Steve's elegant eyebrows went up. Teyla smiled at him. He looked sooo cute, with that puzzled expression on his beautiful face, his lips puckered when he tried to pronounce the unfamiliar word... Sooo kissable...

"He probably meant this, handsome." She pulled him by the collar and didn't get any resistance when he realized what she was up to. Silky white strands of his hair concealed their faces when he lowered his head to kiss her. Sheppard was grinding his teeth, pointedly looking the other way.

"O, please! That is so immature! We are supposed to be on a mission here, remember?" snorted Atlantis's military commander.

"And we are under TODD'S COMMAND, remember?"- growled Ronon, baring his teeth, looming over John. 

"Yeah, so? Why doesn't he command them to stop fooling around and finally get going on that mission? Whatever THAT is..."

"I know! 'Knew he reminded me of someone!" Todd held up his clawed finger, grinning happily. Ronon expectantly raised his eyebrows at him. 

"He is just like that annoying scientist of yours... Whatshisname..." The Wraith was actually snapping his fingers.

"McKay?" Ronon 'hmmph'ed, giving a short laugh.

"You're right, Todd. He is QUITE McKayish."- agreed Teyla with a spiteful grin.

"I'm certainly not!"- protested John, insulted look on his face. 

"Yesss you are! I remember Dr McKay, that stuck-up git... And you're EXACTLY like him."- Steve flashed one of his best, creepily-toothy, amiable smiles and Colonel Sheppard almost choked with anger.

...

Alwara tried to tune-out their squabbling, smooching and picking on each other, but her temper was about to explode again. And this time it might become a physical thing, too. " _Reena, show me how to get out of funny-flower field, before I start to hurt them. Badly._ "

...

"Remember that move you tried on me the last time... well... you attacked me? And you got stunned?" Todd looked quite embarrassed, eyes on the ground, fingers nervously picking at the rim of his black leather coat.

"Yes?" Ronon was genuinely puzzled.

"Well, that was pretty impressive. Can you show me how it works?" The Wraith was grinning now. Ronon grinned back. 

"Sure, buddy! You got me worried there... I thought you were angry at me... or something..." The slap on the shoulder Todd got would have toppled a smaller or even a little weaker person.

"Naaah. I was pretty unfriendly back then too. 'Hope you don't mind?" Lopsided smile on the Wraith's face gave him a strangely friendly expression. It was spoiled with a display of translucent pointy teeth, but Ronon didn't seem to mind.

"Come here, you silly Wraith!" He got him in a big manly clinch, slapping him on the back. The Wraith slapped back and they moved from each other looking a bit awkward, but just for a moment.

Sheppard was insulted and angry. His so-called friends were picking on him! It was all Steve's doing. He was certain of it. Told Wraith just had his arm around Teyla's waist, walking slowly through high sky-blue flowers that smelled so sweetly. 

"That ssshirt is beautifully sssnugly fitted for you, Teyla."- whispered Steve, leaning closely to her ear, nuzzling the auburn hair and making quite satisfied looking Athosian smile even widely. 

"And you smell rrrrealy nice..." - purred the Wraith into her neck, making Teyla almost forget to breathe. 

Sheppard's eyes narrowed. Seeing Teyla in Steve's arms this way, looking so vulnerable, made something inside of him snap.

"That's not the way anyone should talk to Atlantis's officer, Wraith! And keep your PAWS away from her!" Outraged, John took a swing and landed a heavy blow on Steve's jaw. The Wraith stumbled, surprised. Before he could react in accordance with the murderous glint in those olive reptilian eyes, Teyla twirled and punched Sheppard in the face. Hard. While he was still on his feet, barely conscious, blood running from a broken nose and a split lip, she finished him of with a ferocious round-kick with her booted foot. 

"Nobody will hit that beautiful face! Not while I'm around!" - She shouted at prostrate and unconscious Sheppard.

"Oh, that was a good kick!"- laughed Ronon, applauding. Todd joined him.

"Quite a good kick, indeed!"

Teyla turned to Steve, gently touching the place where Sheppard had hit him, broken skin already healing itself.

"Poor thing! Did he hurt you, my love?"

"Not nearly as bad as you hurt him, beautiful." - smiled the Wraith, winked and kissed her hand. She giggled.

Alwara almost screamed in frustration when she realized what had happened. 

"You... Pick him up! Ronon! He's your friend! We need to move on. Fast!" She barked the orders, finally getting through their intoxicated minds. Reena growled in sympathy. She saw only the tiny silhouettes from her position on the edge of the forest. But she smelled something else much closer. The Targal wrapped her body around the unconscious Rodney, keeping him safe. Or at least trying to. A deep gash on her shoulder kept bleeding with every move she made, soaking the gray-black hair.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	11. Chapter 11

"It's ours now, Boss! Look, it's not moving anymore."  
"You better hope you didn't kill it, moron!"- growled the one they called Boss.

The hunters prepared to lay down the trap, nervously glancing towards their employer. They had heat-seekers calibrated on the Targals, so surrounding the wounded beast wasn't hard. But catching it alive was completely another thing. Nobody had ever done that before. Targals were ferocious on their best days, but a wounded one was a deadly serious business.

There were twenty-two of them now. Not counting their Boss. They started as a company of thirty. This hunt had proved to be much more dangerous than some of them thought. On the other hand, more of the profit will be left for ones who managed to survive. But nobody ever told them that there would be competition on the ground. Boss was clearly nervous about THAT.  
So, they had done everything as rehearsed, making sure that nothing was left to the chance. Heavy, specially designed stunners never left their hands, for that was the only weapon that could bring down the Targal without killing it. Also, those stunners would kill or badly injure anything else they hit.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Fully connected with Reena, Alwara almost roared when she smelled the hunters surrounding her friend. The Targal tried to calm her down, showing the shortest way out of that cursed glade to the girl. Kicking, screaming and playing on their emotions, hunger or whatever motive she could think of, she got the intoxicated bunch to move pretty fast, considering their condition.  
"C'mon guys! There's a fight waiting for us! Really nasty men are just waiting to be crushed!"- she yelled, trying to sound enthusiastic.  
"I'm in for a good fight! How about you, buddy?" Ronon's face split in a wide smile when he nudged his new friend with a shoulder. He carried the still-unconscious Sheppard slung over the other one.  
"Did she say men? I hate to admit, but I am feeling a bit peckish... Didn't want to disturb you, though..." - quietly answered Todd, looking embarrassed.  
"You can feed freely on those villains, Oldtimer." Grin on Alwara's face was a genuine one. The Wraith brightened considerably. He happily smiled at his buddy Ronon, showing a lot of pointy translucent teeth.  
"Great! I can try that move of yours!"  
Teyla listened carefully and a worried look shadowed her glowing face.  
"Are you feeling hunger too, my love?" Steve looked at her, unusually gentle expression in olive reptile eyes, touched her face lightly on the chin and smiled.  
"With you, I feel no hunger, beautiful. However, I won't refuse a meal if it presents itself." His smile became a bit toothy, but she just hugged him.  
"Let's get you something to eat, then."

Alwara gave a relieved sigh. They had almost reached the edge of the forest. A couple of big, sun-bleached boulders protruded from the sky-blue mass of funny-flowers. Using that cover they could surprise the hunters. Reena was still in the same place, hiding Rodney with her body, connected to Alwara, showing her the way.  
...  
Alwara attacked first, running under the trees, disposing of the first hunter with a swift movement of her blade, not even glancing back. The rest of them were following her, then spreading in a semicircle, covering the ground around trapped and surrounded Reena.

Teyla and Steve went to the right, hunting the hunters with elegance and style. One of them, the ugly one with the scar on his face, almost ambushed Teyla while she was busy dodging a stun-blast and beating down one of his colleagues. But he saw Steve much too late. The Wraith appeared behind the man, grabbed him by the neck and picked him up like a rag doll. Facial orifices flared angrily when he faced the unworthy opponent, who tried to hurt hisss sssweet Teyla.  
"Don't look at thisss, sssweety!"- yelled Steve and slammed the feeding hand on the chest of the hunter he had just caught. The man turned into a mummy in no more than a couple of moments.

Ronon dumped Sheppard behind one of the boulders on the edge of the forest, then hurried to catch up with Todd. He was just in time to drop one of the hunters who was aiming an evil looking weapon at Todd's back. The Wraith grinned over his shoulder in acknowledgment, then went further into the undergrowth, obviously enjoying himself.

Ronon fought with a lion like display of power. His movements looked careless, but every blow hit the target, every swish of the knife drew blood. Shoulder to shoulder with Todd, they made a very efficient fighting machine. However, the hunters were regrouping fast. Giving up wasn't an option. Not with the Targal already safely in the stun-field trap. Reena was outraged, helplessly watching the fight in which she couldn't take part. Those unusual weapons flashed their deadly rays through the forest, getting too close for comfort.

The hunters formed a double circle around the trapped Targal, trying to prevent the five intruders getting to their pray. But their opponents moved fast, storming their ranks with a deadly force. The outer circle of hunters was decimated, and the Wraith was now playing with the minds of the ones who survived. Reena helped with that, making them unfocused and confused.

Alwara danced between the trees, her wide blade cutting down one hunter after another. Ronon's gun kept blasting away the ones that were too far for him to reach with the knife. Todd kept a close eye on Satedan's back, making sure that his friend stayed unharmed in all that commotion. He was catching his prey alive, feeding on them quickly and thoroughly. Teyla and Steve fought side by side as if they did it their entire lives, keeping each other safe. They went through the outer circle of hunters and kept on picking at confused ones closer to Reena and the still unconscious Rodney. Todd and Steve were using their stunners now.

The battle seemed to be over, when a sharp whistle came from the edge of the forest.  
"Hey! If you lot want to keep your friend here alive, you will put down your weapons and leave this place!" - yelled a large, bald man in a quasi-military outfit, holding a half-conscious Sheppard in front of himself like a shield, with a gun firmly pressed against the back of his neck.Pale blue eyes were wide with terror, darting nervously. The face with the broken nose was sticky with sweat, contorted with anger and fear.

The man was unstable, shaken by events. He was the only survivor of this supposedly lucrative expedition. Grabbing Sheppard's hair, he pulled his head back, making the half-conscious hostage yell with pain.  
"You hear me? Put your weapons down or he's history!!!" The man's voice was high-pitched in panic. Ronon swore so brutally that the rest of them looked at him in surprise.

Then Alwara smiled a very calm, barely perceptible smile. Boss Nykl screamed and collapsed, unable to press the trigger of his weapon. Sheppard sunk to his knees and then toppled forward. Right on his face. Teyla winced. The effect of the funny-flower was wearing off.  
"It was the Targal. She did that." Todd's harsh whisper sounded unusually loud in the sudden silence.

Alwara nodded with a mischievous smile. Then got serious again. Reena gave a barely audible whimper, lowering her head, breathing heavily. That last mental effort had drained her strength considerably. Alwara cast an uneasy glance towards her friend, still surrounded by an ominous-looking metal mesh. The sparks that flew from it showed that it was a fully charged stun-field. The Targal was still wrapped around the unconscious scientist.  
"We must get her out of that bloody trap. She is hurt. So is Rodney." Her eyes fell on Todd, making him uncomfortable. The girl's face looked as if she expected something of him. The old Wraith smiled wryly.  
"I'll help him.", then sighed, "Sheppard will need some fixing, too." On that, he looked at Teyla with a glint of amusement in golden reptile eyes. The Athosian lowered her head, blushing fiercely.  
"Hey, that was... those cursed flowers, Wraith! So, leave her alone!"- roared Ronon, his face getting a suspiciously reddish hue. Todd hissed, on the principle of things. Ronon bared his teeth at him. Their eyes met and just for a moment a spark of understanding flashed between them. Steve looked thoughtful and Teyla tried hard not to look in anyone's eyes.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"What happened?" Sheppard's face felt like it was hit by the truck... or train.  
"You got knocked out by Teyla. For punching Steve." Sour grin on Ronon's face told him that wasn't quite everything.  
"Oh... What?!?" His hand went to his broken nose.  
"Aw!... I remember now... But, how...?"  
"It had been those flowers, Sheppard. I wish the ground would open under me right now..."- grumbled Ronon, avoiding John's eyes.  
"I bet you do... " A lopsided smile quirked Sheppard's lips.  
"Nobody should know about this. It never happened. You hear me?" Atlantis's military commander was dead serious. Ronon's nod was equally serious.  
...  
Todd took upon himself to heal both Rodney and Sheppard. The scientist was unconscious during the procedure, which was probably the best for his mental health. Sheppard wasn't so lucky, but on the other hand, he was kinda used to it by now. Not that it became any less painful or awkward. Steve grinned maliciously when he screamed.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Hi Boss Nykl. We meet again."- The dark grin on Ronon's face matched the expression in his eyes. The man in front of him looked genuinely, but NOT pleasantly surprised.  
"I thought you'd died years ago..."  
"...when you left me on the world full of Wraith." Ronon's grin got more sinister.  
"But, I'm here and YOU can meet the Wraith this time..."  
"No... Hey, buddy, you're kidding, right? Right?!"  
"Nope. But I'm not gonna SELL you out."  
Brief hope appeared on that ruthless face. "You're not..."  
"A-a. I'd like to kill you, but I'm gonna GIVE you... to him."- grin got wider, matching the creepy one on Todd's face. All hope, including the color, drained from Nykl's feature.  
"I'm out'o'here. You do your stuff..." Ronon paused, without turning, "And Todd?"  
"Yess?" The Wraith kept yellow-golden eyes locked on the petrified man, flexing fingers of his feeding hand.  
"Take your time. He deserves it."  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	12. Chapter 12

Major Lorne's jaw was firmly set but he refused to let his concern be too obvious to the others. To be honest, he didn't need to bother. Since they had found the crashed jumper, all of them were sure that something really bad had happened to Colonel Sheppard and his team. Not that it would be anything out of the ordinary, but lack of any communication plus the amount of blood discovered in the wreck, made them all more than a little concerned. When three unknown craft were found, with their pilots fed upon by the Wraith, nobody said much, except for a few curses mumbled under the breath.

  
"There's nothing we can do here. We'll make an aerial search for our people."  
Major Lorne's voice was calm and professional but the look on his face told quite a different story. It was much too stony to deceit anyone who knew him. It was face of a soldier who had lost friends before and now hated the feeling that he might lose some more.  
...  
"Ok people, you know the drill. McKay's signal's coming from down there. We don't know what to expect. So, be careful."  
Major Lorne was in command of three cloaked puddle jumpers full of very eager marines. He had to turn down quite a few volunteers for this mission.

  
"Sir, I have visual! It's Colonel Sheppard and his team! They all seem all right, Sir! There's a Wraith on the perimeter, too!"  
Excited voice came through a com-link, lifting a huge burden from Major Lorne's tense shoulders.  
"We're coming lieutenant. Stay cloaked! Keep an eye on them, but don't engage unless they're in immediate danger! I repeat: do NOT engage until we find out what's going on down there!"

  
Major Lorne made sure that enough authority is heard in his voice. The last thing that he needed right now were some hotheaded marines to go down there with their weapons blazing and getting Sheppard and his team killed in the process. Besides, Sheppard was known for making unusual alliances. So, better to be safe than sorry. All this went through Evan Lorne's mind while he expertly navigated a cloaked jumper above the dense forest, following coordinates supplied by his second team.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reena's head tilted on one side, her ears pricking up. Alwara, tuned up with her, felt something new in the air around them. The wind was strange and it smelled peculiarly. Todd came up to them, looking...better. His greenish complexion was somehow fuller in color, the gleam in golden reptile eyes more intense than ever. Reena glanced at him, and Alwara grinned.

  
"So, you're not hungry anymore. That means you don't need my friends anymore, right?"  
She twitched her chin towards now well armed Ronon, Sheppard and Teyla. Rodney was still unconscious, sprawled on the soft grass with Sheppard's jacket under his head. Steve's bitter thoughts seared through the old Wraith's mind, so he sent a message in his direction. Steve froze, blinked and then gave a small bow in his Commander's direction.

" _That was impressive. So, you actually like those whom you so openly call your enemies. Interesting._ "  
Reena's thoughts in his mind surprised him. It wasn't oppressive or hostile feeling. She was just... there.  
" _You let me in, remember? You didn't think you can get rid of me just like that, didn't you?_ "  
Humor vibrated through her thoughts like a good, hearty laugh. The Wraith smiled back, giving a small bow, much like the one he received from his Second. Reena gave an approving nod in return.  
" _I think you're better get going, Oldtimer. Our friends are getting help. They can shield the flying craft, but not their thoughts. And those thoughts are not friendly at all._ "

At that she let him feel minds of the rescue team from Atlantis.  
Todd shuddered, surprised. He looked into smiling amber eyes and let her feel his gratitude, although he suspected that she already knew everything about how he felt and what was on his mind. He shuddered again. Then he called for a dart.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's with Todd? I thought he would try to wriggle his way out of this or to get us into his cells again..."  
Sheppard carefully watched Todd's little "conversation" with Reena, his attention focused on any attempt of treachery. Steve's smoldering stare never left him, but he was happy to let Ronon watch his back. Teyla was eager enough, but somehow distracted. Not surprisingly so. _You don't get an urge to kiss the Wraith every day. Poor Teyla!_ Sheppard smiled to himself, careful not to be seen by the Athosian.  
"I don't care. I don't know why you don't let me kill them."- grumbled Ronon, his eyes gleaming with hate. Sheppard gave him a sideway glance.  
"He did save your life back there. You told me that."  
"It was those cursed flowers, Sheppard! I thought we agreed never to talk about that again!" The grumble became a low growl and John raised his palms.  
"All right, calm down! Don't make me make that an order."  
The amusement in Sheppard's eyes didn't help to improve Ronon's foul mood.  
"Maybe you should." - mumbled the Satedan, his eyes locked on Steve who began to walk away slowly. When Todd casually joined him, alarm went on in Sheppard's mind.  
"Crap! Something's not right..."  
His words were cut off by high-pitched whine of a fast moving dart. Before anyone had time to react, the dart screeched across the sky and the blue beam engulfed the two black clad figures. The last thing John saw was Tod's smug grin and Steve's still-smoldering glare before they disappeared. Then the dart disappeared too, heading straight for the Stargate in the orbit of the planet. At the same time three puddle jumpers shimmered into the vision, hovering quietly around them.  
...  
"What took you guys so long?"  
Colonel Sheppard grinned at an embarrassed Major Lorne, but got pushed aside by the furious scientist.  
"Where the Hell have you been?!? We almost get killed here!!! Repeatedly!"  
"Calm down Rodney. We're still here, so, there's no harm done."  
"Sorry, Sir. There's been some major technical trouble on the Atlantis... We were stuck all this time... worrying about you."  
"What kind of technical... It was Zelenka, wasn't it?!? I knew it! The moment I went through that gate he started to mess with my city..."  
McKay's face was deep red by now, his eyes on the verge of popping out from the rage. Sheppard felt genuinely sorry for Zelenka. He put a calming hand on Rodney's shoulder, but scientist shrugged it off angrily.  
"Back off Sheppard! I almost get killed on this godforsaken planet just because of that incompetent idiot..."  
"Rodneeey! Shut up!"  
Colonel Sheppard finally lost his temper, the warning in his voice sounding quite serious. McKay clamped his mouth, shocked.  
"Um... Sorry."- He uttered finally, looking disheveled and almost pathetic. Sheppard took a deep breath, composing himself.  
"Just... be quiet for a while, ok?"  
Scientist gave a fast nod. John looked warningly at him, just to make sure, and then turned to now grinning Major.  
"We have an injured friend over there. Where's the medic?"  
John jerked his thumb towards something that looked like an extremely large wolf. A young, red-haired girl fussed over it.  
"Oh, Doc Beckett's gonna love this..."- mumbled Major Lorne under his breath, faint smile tugging his lips.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	13. Chapter 13

_A couple of hours later, on Atlantis..._

 

"Ah'm not a veterinarian, Colonel Sheppard."

"Good. 'Cause she is not an animal."

"Sorry. Ah did'nae want to insult you, lass."

Reena blinked and let out a purr-like growl. The tip of her tail wagged when she came closer to Doctor Beckett. The long, deep wound across her shoulder was cleaned and dressed on the planet, but now the bandage looked dirty and bloodstained. 

"This'll hurt a bit, luv."

The Targal gave a nod and looked straight into Carson's eyes. The gentle smile he saw in them made him smile back. 

"Alright then. Let's do this." He soaked the dirty bandage with the antiseptic solution, unwrapped it and pulled sharply at the part glued with blood. Reena twitched, but didn't let out a growl.

"Sorry, lass." Carson absentmindedly patted Targal's side while examining her injury and Reena responded with a low purr, letting him know that she appreciated his help.

...

"Ah'm sorry, Colonel Sheppard. There's nothin' I can doo for her. She was born blind... For some reason nerves never developed and noo it would be too risky to even try to reconnect them. My knowledge is not enough, with her being a whole different species an' all...”

Dr Becket looked morosely at John who stood in his lab with a downcast look on his face.

"Yeah... I'm sorry too. You did your best, Doc. It's not your fault. I just kinda hoped you could help her..."

He gave a heavy sigh, trying not to look in Carson's eyes.

"You're a good man, John. I know you wanted the best for the wee girl, but I've got the impression that she's learned how to live quite an active life with her blindness an' all. Believe it or not, but she's not the one with a problem here."

Carson's voice was warm and quiet as he put a comforting hand on John's shoulder. Their eyes met, stare went for a few moments and then Sheppard's lips quirked in an ironic smile.

"I guess you're right, Carson. You should've seen her on Ackrona..."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Reena likes your leader, John. According to her, Dr Weir has the inner strength of a Targal. And that is REALLY something, coming from her."

Sheppard smiled at the both of them.

"Thank you. She likes you too, you know. Both of you."

"But she feels sorry for me. There's no need for that, John. Tell her. I'm fine and I like living with the Targals. Like Elon did."

Alwara's gentle voice took a nostalgic tone when she talked about her adopted father and teacher. Sheppard felt a bit embarrassed. In his mind she was a child who lost her people and he was feeling sorry for her, too. But he didn't want her to know that. At that moment Reena caught his eyes and blinked slowly. He smiled at the Targal. She didn't let the girl know how he felt about her situation. She just showed him that his care was appreciated but unnecessary.

"Look, I need to get back to my training. There's nothing to do here, and Reena is a bit crazed by all the metal around us. She needs some exercise too. Could you arrange some transport to the mainland for us? Please?"

John looked at two eager faces, one of the innocent girl and the other of the equally innocent... well... beast. He pursed his lips thoughtfully and then smiled.

"Okay, I think we can manage that..."

He almost fell when the wolf like creature fondly brushed her side against him. The girl giggled.

"Sorry, John. She is just grateful..."

He scratched Reena behind the ear and she gave a low purr-like growl.

"You like that, huh?"

He got a dog-kiss from a bear-sized wolf as an answer. 

"All right, that'll be enough..."- he laughed. 

Rodney passed by them in that moment, caught a sight of the Targal playfully licking Sheppard's face and rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Oh, God! Even a she-wolf?!? Captain Kirk indeed!"- he exclaimed and stomped down the hall, mumbling to himself. He got an annoyed glance from Sheppard and a puzzled look from Reena, followed by a short bark of laughter from Alwara.

"How about that! He is jealous of your success with the ladies, John! Even the ones with fur!"- giggled the girl and got a mental scowl from Reena. 

But the Targal couldn't hide her own amusement from her friend. Sheppard blinked, looked at two of them and 'pshaww'ed innocently.

"He's just jealous of the time you two spend with me, that's all."

He even managed not to blush under the sharp glance from Reena. Alwara sighed, calming her breading, trying not to laugh. Then changed the subject.

"John, could Ronon come, too? To the mainland, I mean. I really need someone to spar with, and he is... well... Ronon."

Alwara looked embarrassed for asking, and Sheppard's face split in ear-to-ear smile.

"I don't see why not, but I'll have to ask him first. Is tomorrow morning all right with you?"

He suspected that he'd be piloting a very crowded jumper tomorrow morning.

...

While piloting _a very crowded_ jumper Sheppard looked sideways at Ronon. Satedan glared at him.

"You set me up."- He growled, barely moving his lips. 

Sheppard remembered the conversation that took place yesterday, when he asked Ronon to spar with Alwara:

"No. She's just a little girl."

"But you saw her fight!"

"Still, she is a BLIND LITTLE GIRL, Sheppard!"

"So... You're afraid..."- Sheppard pursed his lips, looking straight into the Ronon's eyes.

"I don't want to hurt her!"- snapped his friend.

"Somehow I doubt it'll come to that. Anyway, she survived alone on that planet for... how long? Two years? Hunting the Wraith when they were hunting her?"

He raised a finger to stop an oncoming protest. 

"And she needs someone to train with because her teacher is dead. She asked for you, because YOU'RE RONON. Those were her exact words, my friend. So, you still want to disappoint THAT LITTLE GIRL?"

Ronon just sat there for a while, staring at nothing. After some time Sheppard's patience ran out.

"Well?"

"I hate you."- grumbled Ronon, but didn't made an eye-contact.

...

"I still hate you." Ronon was also mulling over the last night's conversation with Sheppard.

"Naaah... You don't mean that... You're doing the right thing. So, relax. Here we are."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The circling started. They were stalking each other. The small group that came with them watched intently, each in her or his way: Dr Beckett looked worried, Teyla curious but relaxed, McKay very attentive and Colonel Sheppard serious. As for the rest of the group, well, they were curious beyond anything else. Dr Weir exchanged meaningful looks with Colonel Sheppard and he gave a reassuring smile.

Reena was completely calm, relaxing comfortably on the soft grass between Sheppard and Rodney, enjoying the sun, especially on the bald stripe around the almost healed wound on her shoulder. However, her amber eyes never left Ronon, not for a second. With her around, Alwara was not blind.

...

Stalking continued for another half-circle and then the skinny girl made a fast move, landing a hard blow with her long staff across Ronon's back. He stumbled, but regained balance in a second. He grinned, twirled his banta stick a couple of times and attacked... the air, by the look of it. The girl was not there anymore. 

Two more quick blows landed on his back, driving the air out of his lungs. Followed by a well-placed kick in the knee. Ronon went down for a split second, but then came up and caught the long staff aimed at his head. He gave it a pull, trying to disarm the girl. She simply let it go, jumped and kicked him in the chest with both legs, somersaulted backwards, reclaimed her staff in the process and landed gracefully in front of him. Ronon ducked in last moment, avoiding another swift attack from the seemingly fragile girl. 

They both kept on moving, Alwara spry and graceful, Ronon powerful and agile. Their dance was transfixing, rendering their audience motionless, quiet, almost breathless. Giant Satedan was the best fighter on the Atlantis, a legend by his own right and she... well, Alwara was hardly fifteen, short, skinny and blind, not that it was noticeable in the way she moved. Or in the way she was pounding Ronon. And pounded he was.

 For all his strength, speed and ability to kill the Wraith with an astonishing ease, now he couldn't lay a finger on this tiny opponent. Yes, he blocked quite a few of her blows, and avoided even more, or he wouldn't be standing on his feet, but completely failed to execute a successful attack. 

Suddenly she stopped, raising her hand. Ronon stopped his charge in a half move, looking relieved. A murmur from a small crowd made him frown, but his eyes didn't left the girl.

"Reena, go away. I want to fight Ronon by myself."

Alwara's voice was clear, if little high pitched. 

"No. She will stay."- grumbled Ronon. 

Alwara turned her face to him. Expressionless gray-blue eyes bored into him and he felt uncomfortable, knowing that she didn't see through them. Completely aware of the effect her stare had on the Satedan, the girl continued, suppressing an urge to shake that stubborn head by the dreadlocks.

"But I need to train and she couldn't be with me every second of our lives. You've witnessed that in the Wraith's caves. And it's hardly a fair fight when I can predict your every move. Reena can read your mind, remember?"

The girl sounded almost apologetic, but the grin on her face didn't quite match her tone. Ronon crossed his arms, staring at her sullenly.

"Look, you're breathing so hard I could hear you from a hundred paces. And I haven't had the luxury of training blind without the risk of being killed for a very long time..." She sighed and that was that. 

"All right... But let me know when you want me to stop. I don't want to hurt you..."

Reluctant grumble was followed by a scolding look aimed at Sheppard who pulled on his best poker-face.

"I don't think THAT will be a problem, huh?" She smiled mischievously at Ronon.

...

This time Alwara moved with more caution, but the blows aimed at her opponent were much harder, too. Ronon couldn't get rid of the feeling that the girl was fighting for her life, all previous playfulness replaced with a deadly serious concentration. 

She landed a heavy swat with her staff across Ronon's ribs, let out an angry growl, "Stop pulling your punches, you big idiot!", and danced around him. 

He smartly matched her step, then launched a banta stick at her legs. She tripped, but regained her balance and attacked in the same moment. Ronon was ready this time, grabbing the staff and twisting it from her hands. Alwara let go and sank a booted foot in his guts, turned, rolled on the ground, avoiding a blow from her own weapon and blocking another with her leg. 

She was on her feet in one second and on the Satedan in the next, climbing and kicking in the same time. He blocked, but it was too late. Well aimed move and her knee met his head. Ronon went down like a tree. Alwara jumped back in time not to be pulled by his weight, landed gracefully and quirked a smile at him.

"So, this is how you spar..."- grunted Ronon, sitting up and shaking his head.

"Don't get up 'till ringing stops..."

Alwara knelt beside Ronon, putting a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her and grinned.

"Thanks. I needed that."

"Yeah."- she laughed, "Me too."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And all he needed was a kick in the head... Imagine that!" Sheppard was grinning from ear to ear.

"She's really taking her training seriously. I wish you would too, John."

"Yeah, like you wouldn't beat me into a pulp if I did. Nope, I'm fully aware of my shortcomings. So, I won't get into a serious fistfight with someone...well, like you, or Ronon... or Alwara, for that matter... without a gun in my hand."

Sheppard's smile reached his eyes as Teyla playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"Aw! Haven't you kicked me enough already?"

Teyla blushed, but then shrugged.

"See you tomorrow in the gym, John."

One corner of her lips twitched in a suppressed grin and a mischievous glint appeared in brown almond eyes. She was over that whole funny-flower business. As long as nobody mentioned the certain Wraith.

"I was afraid that you were gonna say that." Sheppard mussed the dark mop of his hair with a lopsided grin spreading across his face.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 


	14. Chapter 14

In Dr Weir's office Alwara sat on the chair, feeling a bit awkward. Reena was next to her, sitting on her haunches, looking intensely at the woman across the desk. If the intensity of the amber wolfish eyes bothered Elizabeth, she didn't let it show. She smiled at the unusual pair in front of her.

"You're welcome to stay on Atlantis, both of you."

Alwara smiled at Elizabeth. She really liked the Atlantis's leader, with her honest, simple gestures of friendship and a very complicated mind. Reena seemed to trust this woman and her intentions, but for Alwara there was more to it. She reminded her of a mother, with that urge to protect everybody, to keep them safe. 

"I couldn't ask Reena to stay here. She's got her tribe. And her territory to protect.”- the girl sighed, a frown appearing on her young forehead. 

"Here, I'm just a blind girl. On Ackrona, at home, I'm Alwara. So, if I stay, I'm gonna stay just a blind girl. Sorry, I couldn’t live like that. We will get back on Ackrona as soon as Reena's wound heals."

Alwara kept her voice cool, but it pained her to feel Elizabeth's disappointment at her decision. But the understanding that followed didn't surprise her, just confirmed her opinion of Atlantis's leader.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but it's yours and Reena's decision to make. You're welcome here as long as you want to stay. I believe that Ronon would like the chance of a rematch with you."

The last sentence was said with a mischievous grin which pleasantly surprised both of them.

"Well, I wouldn’t dream of disappointing our dear Ronon, would I?"- giggled Alwara, glad of the direction the conversation had taken. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"My people made a mistake: they fought with honor, respecting the ancient rules of combat. Until they realized that their opponents didn't have the same approach, it was too late. They were decimated." Alwara almost whispered the last sentence.

"I'm sorry..."- The tremor in Ronon's voice was barely noticeable but Reena looked at him intently, then put her magnificent head on his shoulder. He patted it absentmindedly. They were lounging in the Sheppard's quarters, members of the Ackrona expedition, including some additions. Elizabeth, Carson and Evan were also there. It was a bit crowded, but the atmosphere was warm and friendly. It was a small party for Alwara and Reena, and the girl was enjoying herself until Rodney dropped the question about her people. 

"Rodneeey." John let the warning through his teeth, frowning at the clueless scientist as Teyla elbowed him in the ribs quite hard. Ronon's scalding glare could have made a hole in the concrete wall, but it was too late. She grew serious, explaining to them the fall of Nayenacre nation.

"You don't need to talk about that if it's too hard for you, Alwara."

Elizabeth's voice was gentle, but the look that she shot at the scientist was anything but. Rodney looked puzzled for a moment, finally realized why everybody was so upset and bowed his head.

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking... I didn't mean to..."- he whispered, but Alwara interrupted him.

"It's all right, Rodney. Actually, it's kinda good to talk about it. It was long time ago, anyway. Everybody here lost someone, so you all understand... It feels like a warm cushion for an old wound. And I really appreciate that you've accepted me and Reena into your tribe, Elizabeth..."

The door opened and a tech entered the room looking very uneasy.

"Sorry for interrupting, Dr Weir, but there's something you should see. I think Colonel Sheppard should come too."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Greetings, Dr Weir. Colonel Sheppard."

An all too familiar face made Sheppard moan. He rubbed his face like he was trying to wake up from a bad dream. It didn't work. Todd was grinning at him from the screen, looking quite satisfied with himself. 

Dr Weir sent a warning sideways glance in the Colonel's direction, stopping him from making some inappropriate comment like  _What the Hell do you want NOW?!?_

Alwara, catching up fast, smiled at their little game.  _He IS looking pretty smug, isn't he?_ Reena agreed, although the old Wraith was too far away for her to read.

"I assume that you have some interesting guests on Atlantis, Dr Weir. I would like to have a word with them, if you don't mind?" Todd was all smiles and politeness. Too much so, for Sheppard's taste. It was creepy. And highly suspicious. 

Alwara chuckled when Reena forwarded his feelings to her. _Oh, John knows Oldtimer so well. He is a tricky old bird, isn't he?_ Reena agreed with her, with a smile in amber eyes.

"We have all sorts of guests here. Most of them are interesting. And running away from the Wraith." Calmly retorted Elizabeth, her face unreadable. Todd gave a slight inclining of head, acknowledging her authority.

"It's a young girl and her unusual companion that I had in mind. We have an agreement and I would like to fulfill my part of it."

"Is that so? Since when do you do what you said or promised?" Sheppard's tone full of suspicion made the Wraith smirk at him.

"One does what one can, Colonel John Shepparrrd. Circumstances were often against me, but this time I can and will do as I promised. So, let me talk to the little one called Alwara."

"I'm here, Oldtimer. What do you have to say?" The clear, young voice was followed by the Nayenacre girl, shouldering her way to get closer to the monitor. The Wraith actually smiled at her. Not the usual derisive grin saved for his adversaries, but a real smile, without the pointy teeth.

"I have a gift for you, youngling."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later, in the conference room ...

There they were, Dr Weir, Colonel Sheppard, Major Lorne, Dr McKay, Teyla Emmagen, Ronon Dex, Alwara and Reena. The Targal was the only one not sitting on a chair, for an obvious reason. She sat on her haunches, next to Alwara's chair, looking intently at the rest of them. Sheppard was staring at the table, a thoughtful look on his face, chewing at his lower lip.

"I don't like it. It could be a trap." He looked imploringly at the Targal,"Reena, try to talk her out of it. Please."

"She can't. Both of us want to go. If what Oldtimer said was truth... We have to go, don't you understand?" The girl's voice was loud and clear as ever. She looked calm and sure of herself.

"You KNOW that I understand, Alwara. But I don't trust Todd. Not enough to gamble with your life, anyway."

"But enough to gamble with yours, right?" She grinned ruefully at the clearly distressed Sheppard. He sighed at her smile and stared into Reena's eyes.

"I'm a soldier. It's my job."

"And you couldn't stand that anything bad happen to me 'n Reena on your watch."

Sheppard looked at Reena accusingly.

"Get out of my head! Or, while you're in there, look WHY I don't trust that Wraith!"

"This is silly! Why don't we all go there, with some of your men as a back up, in case something goes wrong? Isn't that how you usually handle this kind of  situation?" Alwara was all reasonable now, or at least she thought so.

"Yeah, but it could go wrong even with a back up! It DID go wrong so many times before..." - Sheppard's voice trailed of a bit, but then he snapped back, "Reena, you can see that, don't you? So, show her! Show her exactly HOW wrong it can go!"

"She did, John. I understand why you're so worried. But we're ready to take the risk. It's our decision, anyway."

Her determined voice seemed to echo through the room. Reena was making a point, sharing her power with the girl.

"Elizabeth..." Sheppard turned to Dr Weir, looking for help. Ronon opened his mouth to give his opinion, but Teyla touched his hand and shook her head. So, he kept his mouth shut.

"It's their home world, John. I can't stop them. But your team can get them there. And you're going to have back up." Elizabeth smiled wryly at her military commander. He frowned and bit his lower lip.

"May I have a word with you?" Sheppard's voice was quiet, but tension radiated from him. Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, but then gave a slow nod.

...

"This is the first time you've tried to talk me out of sending out a mission, John."

"But, I'm not. I'm trying to talk you out of sending A CHILD out on the mission. I'll go right now, with a backup as a standard procedure. If everything goes well, I'll send a code and you can ALL come, for all I care. When I check it out. Thoroughly. To make sure that it's safe."

Elizabeth smiled at this logic, shaking her head.

"You heard the message. If you show up without Alwara and Reena, they won't have anything to do with you. They will just disappear, and we won't be able to find them again for who knows how long. This is Alwara's chance to get in touch with her own people, John."

"Yeah. If you believe what Todd said."

"Well, both Alwara and Reena believed him. And, if I understood correctly, they both had quite an insight into his mind, so to speak." A little smile appeared in a corner of her mouth for a brief moment. Pretending not to notice, John ran his hand through his hair nervously.

"I still don't like this."

"Now you sound just like Ronon." Sheppard shot a sharp glance at Elizabeth, but she just stared straight back into his eyes. He looked away first. A wry, barely noticeable smile quirked her lips.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Coming into the lower atmosphere of the planet, Sheppard got the by now familiar sinking feeling in the stomach. He frowned, carefully watching the dashboard, navigating the puddle jumper according to the coordinates supplied by Todd. He bit his lower lip, frowning at the thought.

"I have a bad feeling about this." - complained McKay, blue eyes wide with anxiety.

"Nobody asked you to come, Rodney." Sheppard's snappy response got an approving grunt from Ronon. McKay snorted derisively at him. 

"Would you rather have Zelenka in this seat?", he raised a finger, annoyance replaced by the smugness on his face, "No, let me rephrase that: would you rather have a guy who managed to single-handedly crash the entire system of Atlantis sitting here right now? I don't think so." With that, Rodney resumed monitoring the readings in front of him, oblivious to the sideways glare from Sheppard and Teyla's rolling eyes. 

...

"Well, there's no sign of the darts. For now, anyway."

"Don't worry John. The Oldtimer won't deceive us. Not about this, anyway."

The slightly mocking tone of Alwara's voice made Sheppard smile to himself. He really liked that cocky kid. Concentrating on landing the puddle jumper on the small glade in front of them he heard the girl gasp at the sight. Or at something else. Reena was watching the scene below them with an unwavering stare.  _I bet you sense that there's much more in those trees than we can see right now._  A low growl confirmed his suspicion. They landed, still cloaked.

"Ok, here we are. We do this by the numbers. If you smell or feel anything that might be a threat, get back inside. Ronon and Teyla will be our back up. Rodney, you keep in contact with Atlantis."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They found themselves surrounded by the Targals a few minutes after they stepped out of the puddle jumper. The Targals were magnificent creatures, each and every one of them. Sheppard started to sweat under the fifty or so pairs of attentive eyes on wolfish faces. He concentrated, thinking only peaceful, positive thoughts, for once glad that he was unarmed. His gun wouldn't help him much if these guys decided to attack. 

Reena was calm, but watchful, standing very close to Alwara. She had needed to protect the girl from her own tribe more than once and succeeded only because of her strength and authority. Here, she couldn't rely on either. So, she left her mind open and friendly, letting her concern be visible to the others.

" _You don't have to worry. Your friends won't be harmed. My name is Chara. I speak for this tribe_."

A great, tawny female with a coal-colored face and paws stepped in front of them. She was even bigger than Reena, with more powerful muscles and clearly in her prime. For a moment Reena felt like a puppy, but it took one look at the girl by her side and that feeling was gone. She relaxed a little, carefully touching her mind with the Targals around. They were curious and friendly, almost mellow, without the sharp territorial rivalry she was used to dealing with in contact with the members of her own tribe.

" _Your charge is an exceptional one, Reena. The Bond between the two of you is remarkably strong. I'm not so sure about the other one, though._ " Puzzled feelings came from Chara. 

Reena mentally smiled, letting her own impressions of Sheppard to be felt by the others. 

" _He is only a friend, not in the Bond. But he is a good friend. He really cares about what will happen to us. That's why he came._ "

...

Sheppard felt eyes on himself. Suddenly all the Targals stared at him, but the feeling wasn't as menacing as he'd expected. Curiosity radiated from the beautiful beastlike creatures. He bit his lip.  _O-kay. It's only me. Look how small and non-threatening I am._

Alwara aimed her gray-blue eyes at him and smiled.

"Don't worry, John. They won't eat you. They're curious about you."

"Why is that?"

"Um... It's only something that Reena showed them." With a corner of the eye he caught Alwara's mischievous grin.

"This is NOT very helpful, Alwara. I can't read minds. Yours or theirs."- he muttered through his teeth, never moving his eyes from the pack that was closing in. Awara gave a short laugh.

"Sorry, but you really don't need to worry. This is Chara. She is the leader of this tribe."

The girl nodded respectfully to the Tagal that came quite close to them. Sheppard suppressed the urge to step back from the great beast whose amber eyes were in the level with his. He didn't felt so vulnerable even in the presence of the Wraith. It wasn't only the size of the creature, but the piercing intelligence that was boring into him, into his every thought and emotion. For a few moments he was lost in those eyes, feeling a bit dizzy from their power. Alwara's hand on his arm brought him back.

" _Go easy on him, Chara. Please! I saw how much he cared for the ones he calls his friends and how easily he would give his life for them. Even for me and Reena."_

Chara's eyes smiled on the scowling girl. " _Don't worry, little one. I found all what I was looking for. He is strong, this little test won't do him any harm._ "

" 'You all right, John?"

"I'm fine... I think..." Sheppard staggered a little and Alwara put her shoulder under his arm. 

"What was that, anyway?" He finally focused, still looking a bit bewildered.

"You've been mind-probed." Alwara guiltily turned her head away from him, "I tried to stop her, but..."

"Hey, kid... I'm fine. Don't worry about it. She had to make sure that I won't do anything sneaky and hurt her tribe. Or that I didn't hurt you, for that matter." The fact that he called her kid showed how shaken he really was. 

...

Overwhelmed, Alwara let her guard down completely. In return, members of the Targal tribe introduced themselves very politely. Suddenly, the new feeling rippled through the furry mass. Men, women and children appeared, coming from the back of the Targal ranks. Smiling, friendly faces curiously stared at surrounded trio. Alwara gasped, letting out a  thrilled cry. Sheppard smiled back. His smile widened when a very pretty blonde met his gaze. Awara elbowed him sharply.

"Their Targal-Bonds CAN read your mind, John." Warning in her voice made Sheppard blush. 

"But, she IS quite beautiful, I give you that."- Alwara continued to tease him. Sheppard scowled at her, but straightened his face in the next moment. He didn't want to give the wrong impression to their hosts. 

Petite old woman with a face of a grandmother and eyes of a seasoned general came up to them, toothless grin on her wrinkled feature. Sheppard smiled, then met her eyes and almost saluted. The old woman gave a satisfied, slightly smug nod. Her penetrating, electric-blue stare nailed Sheppard where he stood. Before he started to squirm, she gave a short laugh.

"Now, here's a bright young man if I've ever seen one! Don't worry sonny, I won't hold it against you." Her voice was surprisingly strong and clear. Alwara chuckled when Reena glanced at Sheppard's (now stony) face. The old woman turned her attention towards the two of them. Her eyes were much softer when she looked at the girl. Alwara stepped forward, Reena close by her side. 

"I thought that nobody else survived... That I'm everything that's left of the Nayenacre..." The girl's voice broke and the old woman simply hugged her.

"You can tell your other friends that you are safe. They can show themselves now."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the puddle jumper, on the way back to Atlantis...

"So, Todd really came through for Alwara." Teyla looked puzzled by the thought of a trustworthy Wraith.

"Yeah, this time.", John scowled but then smiled, "I'm glad for the kid. She found her people. And this tribe is bonded with their Targal-friends, so she won't be some kind of a freak among them."

"If I understood them correctly, that is the reason they survived the Wraith's attack. The Targals shielded them with their minds AND bodies. I only hope that Todd will keep his promise and end the hunt after the Targals."

"And the secret existence of the Nayenacre nation too. I'd be extra careful, if I was them... I don't trust that Wraith..."- grumbled Ronon sullenly.

"Hmm. I thought you two were buddies."- quipped John, but shut up fast when Ronnon glared at him.

"No. It's your job, remember?"- replied the Satedan coldly.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Epilogue**

_In the Todd's Hive, somewhere in the Pegasus Galaxy..._

... Todd called for his Second in Command, feeling the younger Wraith's confusion and vexation. The cause of it was all too obvious to the old Wraith, making him more than slightly amused but he was careful not to let THAT be known to Steve.

"She is a formidable queen, you know. There's nothing wrong with worshipping a queen, youngling. No matter of what species. And if she shared your affection, even for a short time, that's the gift you should appreciate."

That said, the old Wraith turned and left his Second to his thoughts. A gentle smile stole across Steve's chiseled feature and disappeared in the next moment. He shook himself and got on with his daily duties.

 THE END ? 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this story. I hope you liked it.   
> There might be another one about Alwara, Reena and our favorite Wraith(s), along with the SGA boys and girls... But that's all in the bits and pieces, still floating in the back of my mind ;-)


End file.
